


Gemini Rebooted

by Dunuelos



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: I got this plot bunny from reading Kanon Anderson's fic called Gemini about a lost and thought dead twin to Zoey Bartlett. I also got an idea to work in Secret Service Agenct Sam Donovan and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (both played by Mark Harmon) as ANOTHER unknown set of of family members to each other. What's here so far was written over a three day frenzy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gemini](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509911) by Kanon Anderson. 

> This is a plot bunny. Recently I have been on a "West Wing" kick – watching the show again, reading the fanfiction, etc. etc. One story which I recently re-read (read in the past but saw again) was "Gemini" by Kanon Anderson, ff ID 2365194, written about 11 years ago.
> 
> As someone who has watched the episodes a few times and read a lot of the fanfiction from that time period, including a few challenges, the Gemini story caused me to think: What if Zoey had been a little more mature? And then I thought about a minor NCIS crossover.
> 
> So, I am going to steal … er, borrow … from Kanon Anderson, re-write some West Wing Canon, and have a little fun. Like many stories, I might run out of juice before I'm done, but I really plan to eventually finish all my stories. There are just sooooo many.
> 
> In Gemini's story, this happened sometime in the Fall 2001. Gemini was more faithful to real life (president's term is 2000 – 2004). My attempt is to make it closer to West Wing canon – which fits real life not at all. So if I seem wildly different than Kanon's story … that's why.
> 
> This story fits somewhere around Mid-March 2002, which, according to the AU aspect of West Wing is the first year of the second Bartlett term (elections are 2 years offset from reality). According to the Gemini story, Zoey's twin was finally identified when she took the place of Zoey during her kidnapping. The kidnapping occurred right after Commencement at Georgetown in 2002. Commencement usually happens Mid-May.
> 
> This is about a year before NCIS started.
> 
> My alteration to the West Wing canon is: Special Agent Simon Donovan didn't get killed at the end of Season 3. Instead, he was wounded. (He saw the proprietor look at the second shooter and dodged out of the way.) He DID get clipped. CJ and Donovan tried to have a relationship but it fizzled (CJ still loves Danny). They are still good friends.
> 
> Donovan is working at the Treasury Department since his recovery.
> 
> I'd like to point out in the West Wing AU there are problems with Terrorism, but 9-11 didn't happen as such.
> 
> The following is taken from "Gemini"

**Rain poured down outside of the Haven homeless shelter, located just outside of Georgetown, Virgina.**

**Zoey Bartlet wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, smiling at the next person. She forced a smile, even though it tore at her heart to see the older woman, who had tattered clothes and ratted hair. The woman smiled, showing three missing teeth, the rest rotting in her gums. Zoey smiled back, then spooned a bowl full of soup for the next person.**

**"Half an hour more, then we go," Gina Toscano, Zoey's Secret Service agent said.**

**"Okay," Zoey said, looking up at her. She had chosen to volunteer at the local shelter for a project for her social welfare class she was taking at Georgetown. This was the fourth week she had been at the shelter, helping serve food to the poor.**

**Alex Edwards waited patiently in line, her hair still wet from the cold shower she managed to take. She hugged the sweater that was two sizes to big for her closer for warmth. The line was long today and she let out a loud grown as her stomach growled. She figured she could be grateful though; normally, the shelters were packed on a day like this. The line inched forward and she stood on tip toe to look over those in front of her. Ten more people, then she received her food.**

**At age two, Alex had been orphaned by the death of her parents. She had been left to an orphanage, where she had lived until she was thirteen, then ran away. Now, at age seventeen, she maintained a low paying job, which supplied her with decent clothes for school, so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed. Another year, and she'd qualify for financial aid. She slept at local shelters, because she didn't make enough to pay rent each month. School kept her busy most of the time. She was determined to make good grades; living on the streets wasn't her idea of how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.**

**She stepped up in the line, taking a piece of the bread and tearing off the end. She accepted a plate full of food and held her bowl out for soup. She looked up and felt the breath catch her throat. Staring back at her was her own face.**

**Zoey froze as she met the startled eyes of the girl across from her. The girl was thinner than herself, with longer hair, but the basic features were the same. She quickly placed the soup in the girl's bowl, then turned away, removing her gloves. "Let's go," she said, walking up to Gina.**

**"You okay," Gina asked. She saw that Zoey was visibly shaken by something- her face was white and her brown eyes were wide.**

**"I'm fine," Zoey said, "Just forgot some homework I need to do." She forced a smile, looking over her shoulder to the girl whose face she shared.**

(The rest is my original)


	2. I need help

Zoey was in her dorm room at Georgetown. She was supposed to be working on her Calculus homework but the image of the girl's face at the shelter kept haunting her.

She was tempted to visit her parents at the White House, but she didn't want to seem like a crazy woman. Her parents already treated her like a baby and she didn't want to take a chance of inciting their overprotective instincts.

Finally, she pushed her Calculus book aside and sighed. She had to do something.

"Okay. How would a regular person do this?" She considered this question. Suddenly, she had a realization: She had never actually seen her own Birth Certificate. Her parents had supplied the records needed and the Secret Service had provided the records when she got her license.

Being raised as a politician's daughter she had been insulated from the normal procedures most people went through. The first thing she had to make sure of is that she wasn't born a twin. If she wasn't born a twin, than the girl might be related but it wouldn't be so urgent.

Thinking about it, there was only one person she could call. She could never prevent the Secret Service from becoming involved. So she had only once choice: Bring the Secret Service into her confidence.

She stood up and walked to her door. Opening it, she saw Gina in her room across the hall.

"Zoey?" Gina asked curiously.

She was hesitant but it was time to be an adult. "Hey, Gina. I need your help."

Gina sat up from the book she was reading. (It was her job to look like just another co-ed.) "Come in." She stood up and passed Zoey to close the door. "What can I help you with?"

Zoey steeled herself. "I need to talk to Ron. Privately. Without my parents finding out."

Gina was dubious. "Is it anything dangerous?"

Zoey chuckled nervously. "I don't think so. I just need to know a few things and only Ron can help me. Otherwise, I have to ask my parents and I'm not quite ready to ask them yet." She paused. "Eventually, I'll talk to them, but I want to do these first steps myself."

Gina nodded. It wasn't her job to run her protectee's life. "Well, the best time would be at night. Ron is in his office during the evening, working out scheduling and coordination for Eagle's detail. He get's off at 9:00 unless the President's immediately under threat." Gina considered for a moment. "Or Sunday."

Zoey thought about it. "Can we call him or is he already off work?"

Gina looked at the clock. It was 8:30. "Sure. I'll give you the number."

"Can we call on your phone? I'd rather keep this entirely secret … er, secure … until it's done."

Gina grinned slightly. So Zoey wanted to play Spy. "Sure."

Gina pulled her secure phone from it's location and hit the speed dial for the office at the Residence. A gruff voice answered the phone. "Butterfield."

Looking at Zoey, Gina said, "Ron. This is Gina. I have someone who needs to talk to you. But only if you are not currently dealing with Eagle – it needs to be uninterrupted as much as possible. Do you have a few minutes?"

There was a pause. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be free."

"Thank, Ron. 10 minutes. Can you call my phone here when you're ready?" She nodded at the answer and hung up.

Zoey sat nervously with Gina, the two being very quiet, waiting for the call. The phone soon rang. "Tuscano."

"You have someone who needs to speak to me?" the gruff voice asked.

"Yes, Sir. This is Bookbag."

Zoey grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Ron?"

"Yes, Zoey." The gruff voice was a little more soothing.

"I need to meet with you face to face. But it's got to be without my parents knowing about it."

"Are you in trouble?" There was real concern.

Zoey chuckled. "No. Not at all. I need to know a few things and I don't want to stress them out if I'm right or if I'm wrong." She paused and then sighed. "I have to be the grownup … which really sucks."

There was clear amusement in Ron's voice as he replied. "I agree. Anyway. I could meet you on Campus sometime."

"That won't work. You'll need your resources to find out things; which means it has to be at your office."

There was a pause. "Is there a time limit?"

"I'd like to do it before next Friday. That's when I next visit the shelter."

Ron was curious, but very professional. "The only option then is for you to come in to review procedures for your charity work. We can tell your father that it's a routine review. We can meet in my office and then you can visit briefly before returning to campus."

Zoey sighed. "I'd really rather it be less known but we can make it work. I have time on Wednesday afternoon. Will that work?"

"Just a moment." Ron looked up the schedule as it was currently set and then replied. "It shouldn't be a problem. There's nothing outside of the residence scheduled for that day."

Zoey sighed in relief. "Okay. 2:00?"

"14:00 Wednesday. I'll brief Eagle during our normal briefing tomorrow. That gives you two days to make certain that your father treats it as a routine visit."

Zoey smiled. "I can do that."


	3. We Have a Plan

Monday Morning 7:45 AM. Secret Service Daily Briefing

"Those are the current threats. Now. Procedures." Ron Butterfield was briefing the President. "Two agents per day are being cycled back daily starting Treasury for an update on current procedures and for normally-scheduled qualifications reviews: Marksmanship, stamina, etc."

Jed Bartlett smiled and said jovially. "Making sure they can get the bad guys before the bad guy gets me."

"Yes, Sir." Ron Butterfield's face showed no amusement – it never did. Jed was amused even more at that.

"Wednesday, Bookbag will be meeting with me to review procedures for her work at the homeless shelter."

Jed's eyes lit up. "How is that going?"

Ron was confident as he said, "From all indications there are no problems. We're just double-checking to make sure it stays that way."

Jed laughed again, this time more appreciatively. "I'm definitely all for that. Will she have time to stop in and say hello?"

"I can ask her, Mr. President."

Jed nodded and put it out of his mind.

* * *

It was 1:45 as Zoe breezed into the West Wing. She greeted staffers as she went, hiding any nervousness. She got to Debbie's desk. "Hi, Debbie. Is he ready for lunch?"

Debbie smiled as she looked at the schedule. "He's remarkably only 17 minutes late." She looked up. "Luckily I scheduled this for 1:30 today."

Zoey was curious. "You said 1:45 to me."

Debbie chuckled. "And that means it will be 1:47." Someone came out of the Oval, obviously his last meeting. Debbie went to the door. "Your daughter is here for lunch."

Jed smiled as he saw his daughter. "Zoey! Come here!" He wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter.

Soon, the two were eating, both knowing they didn't have much time. "Your mother was meeting with the Women's Caucus or she'd be here. How's school?"

Zoey got through the lunch with no problems – she really did like spending time with her Dad when she could. It was only 15 minutes and sandwiches, but both enjoyed it enormously.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll tell your Mom how you're doing. You better get down to that meeting with Ron. Make sure you tell him you'll wear a bulletproof vest if needed and they can set up a bulletproof cage if they need to."

"Daaaad!"

Jed grinned as he watched his exasperated daughter leave the office. He called out to Debbie. "What's next?"

* * *

Zoey finally was meeting with Ron. Gina was also present as she was the head of Zoey's detail.

"Okay. First thing, and I know this is odd. But can I see a copy of my birth certificate?"

Ron was a little confused. "Is there a reason?"

Zoey sighed. "Well, I'm 22 years old and have never seen it – that's one reason. I'll explain further when I've looked at it."

Ron nodded. He went to the drawer in his office which held the personal records for the president's family and found her file. He lifted it up and brought it over. He rifled through it until he found the document in question. He did quickly glance at it and saw the President's and First Lady's names – he wanted to make certain that there wasn't THAT type of surprise before he handed it over.

He handed the document in question over to Zoey. Zoey carefully read it. Ron and Gina both noticed when she suddenly tensed. "Zoey? Something the matter?"

Zoey sighed and presented it. "Look at the line where it mentions, Single Birth, Twins, Multiples."

Ron carefully took the certificate and did as she asked. Ron could immediately see what had caught Zoey's eye. Right on the certificate on the line for "Type of Birth", instead of Single, Twin was checked.

Ron didn't know what to say except. "I was not aware."

Zoey was annoyed as she said, "Neither was I." Ron handed it to Gina who looked curious.

"I guess the only thing to do is ask."

Zoey violently shook her head. "Not yet. We need a separate source. I still don't want to upset my Dad unnecessarily – he doesn't need the stress. And I know my Mom gets very emotional when it comes to us girls and problems." She paused for a moment. "Aunt Milly. She's been friend with the family for years and is the Godmother for Ellie. She'd know."

Ron paused and then asked, "What do I say?" He knew what HE would say, but Zoey seemed to have an idea.

Zoey thought for a moment. "In reviewing information, someone saw my birth certificate and, not wanting to bring up a stressful subject with the First Family, you thought she might be able to shed light on it."

Ron considered that and looked over to Gina. Her reply, "That should work."

Ron turned to his computer and looked up the number. Soon Ron was on the phone in a private conversation with the Surgeon General, Millicent Griffith.

Ron presented the conundrum as the trio had decided. His face took on a serious look as he listened. Finally, he thanked the Surgeon General, asking her to not inform the President that he had been asking as he would do that when it was appropriate. Milly knew Ron's devotion and didn't hesitate to agree.

Ron set down the phone and looked at Zoey. "Are you sure you want to hear this from me? It might be better for you to ask your parents."

"No. I need to know without telling them. I'll explain soon."

Ron nodded and repeated what he was told. "You did have a sister. She was born right after you and was to be named 'Alexandra Grace.' Unfortunately, she died two days later of 'Sudden Infant Death syndrome.' Because of their personal grief, they rarely talk about it. It was kept very hush hush."

Zoey was suddenly really antsy. "Then we have a problem."

Ron was curious. "A problem?"

Zoey stood up and started to pace. "Yeah. A problem." She stopped and looked at Ron. "How would someone see if they were related?"

Ron looked intently at Zoey. "A DNA Test. What's the problem?"

Zoey collapsed into the chair across from Ron. "Last Friday night I was working at the shelter. I've been doing it for a few weeks. Suddenly, one if the girls in the line got up to my station …" Zoey's voice dropped into a whisper, "and _she had my face_."

Ron and Gina looked stunned.

Zoey's voice got stronger as she said, "Someone needs to call the hospital I was born at. Maybe she was switched with another baby or something. Because the moment I looked at her … the _moment_ our eyes met … there was … this connection. I want to find out if this is my sister. And I want to find out without telling Mom and Dad. Cause if I'm wrong it would break their hearts. We have to find out."

Ron contemplated what he was being told and finally nodded. "I'll try to do as you ask. But the moment – the very moment we verify anything, my job will include keeping her just as safe."

Zoey nodded and then paused. "We find out and I call a family meeting. We get Liz and Ellie to come for Easter and we tell everyone at once. It gives me time to get to know her and you time to get her checked out medically and finish the investigation. We have Dad's doctor on standby so if his blood pressure spikes it can get handled. Can we do that?"

Ron contemplated Zoey. He was astonished by how she was taking this. Instead of the immature reaction of a teenager, she was doing everything she could to protect her father's health and to make sure the right thing was done. He was impressed.

"We'll need a DNA lab. Maybe the FBI."

Zoey shook her head. "We can't have any leaks at all. Is there any other agency in the area which isn't known for leaking information ever?"

Ron considered that. "I assume we get her on Friday night?"

Zoey nodded. "I go and do my job until I see her and then I get her to come with me. I tell her who I am cause I don't think she knows. We go and get the test done. That gives you two days to set it up and to make sure we aren't making a mistake." She paused. "Send someone in under cover to keep an eye out and make sure she's not attacked. Don't change anything but make sure we don't miss our chance. And she'll have to have an agent as soon as we find out."

Ron nodded. "Actually, a detail."

Zoey chuckled. "One agent first. I'll share my detail with her until the reveal cause I won't leave her alone. How about that guy who was watching CJ for her main agent?"

"Donovan?"

Zoey nodded. Ron looked at Gina for her opinion. Gina looked thoughtful and then gave a small nod. "That's what we'll do."


	4. Execution: Flawless!

Alex laughed at the joke Molly told her as they waited in line for food. Molly was a new arrival and the staff had asked her to watch out for her and make sure she was taken care of. Alex was glad to help.

Molly was also very protective of her. One of the other residents of the shelter made a leering comment and Molly immediately stepped in front of her. Whatever look she gave had scared the man and he quickly moved off.

Molly had apologized but said it was how she was. Alex had accepted the apology and sighed.

Alex was also nervous because she wondered if she'd see that girl again. She looked as far as she could see and suddenly she saw: She was there again.

Alex felt really nervous as they made their way up in the line. Finally, she was right in front of her. The girl looked at her in wonder and said, "Hi."

"Hi. Why do you look like me?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. After you eat and I finish here, can we talk?"

Alex was really nervous. "Where?"

"I'll ask the head of the shelter to use the office. You can bring your friend there," Zoey nodded to Molly, "and she'll make sure I'm not some weirdo."

The two nervously laughed. "Okay."

Alex could barely eat. Finally she asked Molly. "What do you think?"

Molly shrugged. "She seemed nice. She can't be too bad – helping out at a shelter."

Alex nodded, conceding the point. "You don't mind coming with me?"

Molly smiled and said, "You couldn't keep me away."

* * *

Alex finally saw the girl from the line finish up and look over at her. She gave a small wave and motioned her head toward the office. Alex nodded back and the two women got up and moved that way.

Finally, the three met at the main office door and the head of the shelter said, "Hello, Zoey. The office is ready. Take your time."

Alex said, "Thanks, Mr. Simmons."

The man chuckled and said, "I told you, it's Bob."

The three entered the outer office and sat in three chairs. The woman who was with Zoey waited outside.

"As Bob mentioned, my name is Zoey."

"I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you." Zoey paused. "Kind of weird looking me, right? Like it's a mirror."

Alex laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Do you think we might be related?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. My mom died years ago … hit by a car. No one ever found other family and I grew up in and out the system."

Zoey sighed and then said, "I need to tell you the truth: I knew that."

Alex was slightly defensive. "How did you know?"

Zoey looked at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Alex shook her head.

Zoey reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of newspaper with a picture on it. Alex took the picture and was surprised when she recognized the man. The caption said, "President Bartlett and his daughter Zoey on her first day of College."

Alex was shocked and wide-eyed as she looked at Zoey. "Your Dad is the President?"

Zoey ruefully chuckled. "Yeah. And when I saw you last week I was shocked because I had never seen anyone who looked like me. I got the Secret Service to check you out to see if we were related."

Alex was scared to ask. "Are we?"

Zoey looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know." She paused. "But would you like to find out?"

Alex considered that. "How would we do that?"

"DNA test."

Alex thought about it. "Isn't that expensive?"

Zoey shook her head. "It won't cost you anything. There are perks to being one of the First Daughters. Worst case? We're unrelated. But maybe we can get you a job as a double for me. Best case? We're family, and suddenly you have a whole lot of people to love you. What do you say?"

Alex looked at Molly who nodded at her. "Okay. How do we do this?"

Zoey looked a little guilty. "Well. Actually we have it all set up already. Let me get Ron." Zoey knocked on the door to the inner office.

The door opened and out of the inner office walked two men in the traditional Gman suit. He pulled out his wallet and let Alex read over his ID. It was official and impressive and Alex accepted it as the truth. She also looked at the other man's ID. He was named Sam.

"Alex. My name is Ron Butterfield. I am in charge of the President's security. When Zoey came to me about you, I did some checking. Circumstantial evidence leads us to believe that you might be related to the first family. As soon as we found out there was a chance, we put an agent in place to make sure you were kept safe."

Alex's eyes grew wide and she looked over at Molly who looked slightly sheepish. Molly waved. "Yes. Molly is one of ours."

Molly pulled out a wallet from her sock and showed Alex her own Secret Service ID. "We didn't want to take any chances with your safety if we were right."

Alex was really curious. "Does the President know?"

Zoey shook her head. "Dad has relapsing recurring Multiple Sclerosis. Extra stress is bad for him. I didn't want to get his hopes up and find out we were wrong."

Alex was shocked by that. "Do people know about that?"

Zoey chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Congressional hearings and everything."

Alex thought about it. "But he's okay? I've seen people who died from MS."

Zoey nodded. "He doesn't have the acute type. As long as he takes care of himself, he's okay."

Alex had to ask another question. "You think he'd be hopeful that he might have another relative?"

Zoey laughed. "Oh, yeah. Believe me. If we're right, Mom and Dad and going to be _overjoyed_."

Alex looked around and saw the older agent nod his head in agreement. "I don't think Zoey is overstating it at all. She might be understating it … a lot."

Alex sat back and considered. "So what do we do?"


	5. Enter: NCIS

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, annoyed. He had been asked by Tom Morrow, the head of NCIS, to escort several guests to the lab and to get Abby to perform a DNA test. He was told it was hush hush and no one could know.

This was why he was sitting in the office when he could be home working on his boat. Or spending time with his current wife. Actually, when he considered that, maybe it was a good thing he was here: His current marriage seemed to be going the way of the last two.

Anyway, he'd make an effort to be polite. Suddenly he heard the elevator ding and looked over and saw a group of people coming into the bullpen. Two of them were dressed in suits which screamed "Government Agent." He made his way over. The group, upon seeing him, stopped and looked at him in shock.

The lead agent asked, "Agent Gibbs?"

He nodded. "That's me. How can I help you?"

The agent, instead of answering, looked over at the second agent who was partially hidden because he was in the back. The people moved aside and suddenly he could see why everyone was in shock. There was someone who looked exactly like him. "Who are you?"

The man kept his calm and moved closer. "Sam Donovan, Secret Service. This day just keeps getting weirder."

Gibbs was curious. "How so?"

Donovan nodded at two of the girls. He recognized them … or one of them … immediately. "Ms. Bartlett."

Zoey looked between the two agents. "We're here for a DNA test to see if Alex here is related. Maybe Sam and you should get a test at the same time."

The two looked at each other and shrugged. Then they looked to the lead agent. "Maybe that's a good idea," was Ron's only reply.

* * *

Abby in her lab talking to Ducky. Ducky was going to draw the blood for the secret DNA test she was told she would be doing. He would also, according to the request, be giving a cursory examination to one of the participants.

The two had been speculating madly (well Abby was speculating, Ducky just indulged her) on why this test had to be so secret.

Suddenly she heard the elevator and the two stood up. Gibbs walked in leading a whole group of people. Upon seeing one of the men, Abby's response was "Woah!"

The girls with the group laughed. She looked over and saw two nearly identical girls and once again said, "Woah!" this time even louder.

Gibbs chuckled. "Hey, Abby."

"Gibbs! You have a twin! And I recognize her! And she has a twin! What the hell is going on?"

The older agent with the group stepped forward. "Hello. My name is Ron Butterfield and I head the Secret Service detail for the President. We're here to get a DNA test to see if these two are actually related." He turned. "This is Zoey Bartlett, as you may know. This," he motioned toward the girl in the more worn clothes, "is Alexandria. This is Molly, an agent who has been watching out for Alexandria. This is Gina, a member of Ms. Bartlett's detail. And this is Sam Donovan, who might be working on Alexandria's detail, depending on the results of the DNA test."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I head the MCRT team here at NCIS. These two work for me. Abby Scuito is one of the better lab techs around, and this is Dr. Donald Mallard who will be taking the blood for the test as well as giving Alexandria a quick physical."

Abby interrupted before anyone could reply, "Don't listen to him. I AM the best." Everyone could see her cocky confidence.

* * *

As soon as Abbey had finished setting up the two tests (she could do two at a time), now it was only a matter of waiting. Because they had access to enough blood, they didn't have to do a PCR procedure which would have made it impossible to get a quick enough result. She moved back to the group and smiled as she heard Ducky telling stories to the two young women.

Ron quietly asked, "How long?"

Abby, just as quietly, replied, "Well. I'll have the charts in ninety minutes. How fast I'll get results on relationship would depend on how fast the computer could calculate it."

Ron asked, "What if they were twins?"

Abby replied, "Then the computer won't be needed – it would be obvious. Sam's and Gibb's won't be done tonight but I can get them started. Will that be okay?"

Ron nodded. "That was superfluous to why we were here. I'd be interested, but it's not vital the way the first test is."

Abby nodded and then moved into the group of people listening to Ducky. All four of the women where pretty much spellbound. Sam and Gibbs stood at the door watching and smiling at the group. Ron joined these two and explained what Abby said quietly.

Suddenly, a ding sounded loudly in the room and everyone stopped.

Abby confidently walked over and worked, everyone watching her, until she had two platens marked up like a graph in front of her. She quietly moved back to the group and placed first one down and then the other right on top of it.

Everyone in the room could see that the two plastic sheets had exactly the same marks.

Abby looked up. "I don't know how it happened, but you two girls are twins."

Zoey screamed a little in joy and then grabbed Alex and then hugged her fiercely. Alex looked to be in shock. All she could say was "How?"

Finally when Zoey had settled down and let go of Alex a little, Ron said, "We know. Do you want to hear this alone?"

Alex numbly shook her head. "Just say it."

Ron looked around. "Clearance levels?"

The three NCIS staff each gave their Security Clearance codes and Ron nodded in satisfaction. "Each of you has enough clearance for this level of information. I cannot stress how important it is that this goes no further until the President and the First Lady and their family has been notified. After that, you will still be required to keep it to yourself. Do you all understand?"

Each one nodded.

"Alex. Your birth name was Alexandria Grace Bartlett. You were born as a twin to Zoey Patricia Bartlett on February 20, 1980. At the same time, another baby was born to another woman in the same hospital by the name of Anya Kohler."

"Anya was my mother's name. She died right after I was born."

Ron nodded. "Actually, Anya – who was a nurse at the same hospital – used her inside knowledge to hide that it was her baby and not Alexandria Bartlett who died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. The Bartletts were told that their daughter that died. They grieved – and probably still do – and life moved on.

"When Anya Kohler passed away, there were no records of any family members. As a result, you went into custody with the state. I am sure you know far better than we exactly what you have lived through.

"Due to consideration for your parents' health, we want to announce your being found at a time and place of our choosing, with your family all present and doctors on hand. Can you wait three days for us to pull everyone together? We want to do it on Sunday. We're going to enlist Leo McGarry's help. He is the White House Chief of Staff. He is also your Godfather."

Abby couldn't contain herself anymore. She squealed and hugged the stunned girl and yelled, "You're getting a family!"

The remaining women all laughed and the men watched indulgently as the girl finally seemed to understand that this was real. She moved away from Abby and said, "Yeah. Okay. I can do that." She then paused for a moment and asked, sounding a bit said, "Why weren't my sisters ever told? Why didn't Zoey know about it?"

Zoey piped in, "Okay. I admit I'm a bit mad about that right now. I've kind of been suppressing it."

Ducky made himself known. "Actually, I can explain that." Everyone looked at him. With a kind voice he explained, "In circumstances where there are twins born but one dies, it is very often recommended that the surviving twin not be told until they are mature. If they are told before that, they often feel guilty for being the one who lived, wondering why it wasn't them. Because of this, parents are taught to grieve privately and never let the surviving child know, regardless of how much grief they might feel."

Alex and Zoey looked at each other and nodded. They both could understand that.

Ron looked at the group who seemed to have become quite close rather quickly and asked, "Do you mind if I get Mr. McGarry here to give him the news? I'd like Dr. Mallard to be on hand to ensure he doesn't have any episode when we tell him."

The NCIS personnel all agreed enthusiastically – well, Gibbs was stoic but had a twinkle in his eye.


	6. The Godfather

Leo McGarry cursed as the driver took him through the streets of DC. "Where exactly are we going again and why?" he asked the Secret Service agent with him.

"Ron Butterfield requested we retrieve you to NCIS and said that it was vitally important that you come and be briefed. It's regarding information about the first family, and that it isn't bad news. That's all we've been told. "

Leo grumbled as he sat back. He was getting too old for this shit.

* * *

Leo followed the agent into the NCIS offices. He was surprised because it seemed that it was empty. He saw Ron standing near a conference room which seemed to have several people inside and he moved to meet the man. "Can you tell me what the hell this is all about? I was just getting comfortable watch Jacques Pepin showing me how to make the most sublime roast when I was rousted out of my place."

Leo saw in Ron's face something he never expected to see in the man's face: A trace of humor. It was subtle but he had worked with the man for years. "Leo. I have a person you need to meet and then we have a briefing on what's going on. Go right in and sit at that chair."

Leo nodded, settling down a bit. He did as he was asked and sat down. He looked around the table. He saw a few secret service agents, a woman wearing a lab coat who looked to be goth, the President's daughter Zoey, and then he stopped.

For a minute or more he could only stare at the girl next to Zoey and couldn't even think. She stood up and walked over to him. He stood up and asked quietly, "Alexandria?"

The girl said quietly, "Hello, Godfather," and reached for him.

Leo fell into the girls embrace and for the first time in many years he allowed tears of joy to drip unencumbered and unremarked as he held the girl he thought had died twenty two years earlier.

Finally, he was once again sitting down. Alex was sitting in the chair next to him and he wasn't letting go of her hand. He listened in astonishment as the story unfolded. Finally, when it was done, he sat back and looked at Alex. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "Your Mom and Dad are going to be so happy that your Dad's going to declare a national holiday."

Alex blushed.

Leo looked around and said, "So what do we do?"

Zoe, had moved to stand behind Alex and put her hands on her shoulders said, "Can I get your help to get Liz and Ellie and family here by Sunday? Drop everything and just do it? Clear Mom and Dad's schedule for as much time as possible?"

Leo, who felt younger at that moment than he had in years said, "Absolutely! We're going to have a blast." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a credit card. He handed this to Alex and said, "This has a $20,000 limit. Tomorrow you are going to go shopping for every piece of clothing you might need for anything. I'll be quite upset if you haven't spent at least half of what's on there."

Alex gasped, "That's too much!"

Leo shook his head. "I have 22 years of gifts to make up for. Besides. I'm loaded. So are your parents. They can spend all they want on toys and jewels and cars and whatever the hell else you might need but I'm going to do this. You got me, young lady?"

Alex looked at Leo with astonishment. "Yes, Sir."

"It's not Sir. It's Leo. Uncle Leo. Okay?"

Alex threw her arms around Leo and said quietly, "Thanks, Uncle Leo."

Leo stood up. "Well, I think I can get the Hotel I'm in to open up a room for tonight and tomorrow night. After that, I don't think your parents will let you out of the White House for a month. So enjoy your freedom while it lasts." He grinned as he said this to her. Zoey laughed, as did Abby who was watching.

Leo looked at the NCIS staff whom were present. "Thank you. Really. Don't be surprised to find a Presidential Letter of Thanks in your personnel files next week." He paused. "Be ready for a call Sunday night just in case." The three nodded, a bit surprised.

Leo looked at the Secret Service agents and the two girls, "Let's go."


	7. Secrets Revealed!

The entire Bartlett family, plus the entire senior staff, plus Leo's daughter Mallory, finally were gathered in the East Room. They had attended Mass together that morning.

Most of the staff were astonished. Instead of formal tables and chairs, there were many couches, enough to seat everyone. There were also less than formal dining tables and a buffet set up for lunch.

The room had taken on all of the look of an informal family room.

Leo McGarry, smirk firmly in place, finally corralled the last of the guests – except the one in hiding off a room in the side with Agent Sam.

Leo walked in and looked around. He called out, "Okay. Everyone have a seat please. Senior staff over there. The President and First Lady over there. His daughters over here. And the rest over there."

Jed, who was somewhere between exasperated and amused called out from his place on the couch, "When did I make you the boss again?"

Leo gave a smirk to his best friend and said, "I took over. It's a coup d'etat. Today I'm the boss. As a matter of fact, for today only, you're going to be Jed. I'm still Leo."

The President laughed. "I've been trying to get you to call me Jed in private for years. What changed?"

"You'll see." He looked around. "Everyone comfortable?"

Toby, who was with the Senior Staff called out, "Yes! Now can you tell us why you've been driving us like a crazed ringmaster since Friday? And your smirk is getting annoying!"

Josh called out in good nature, "At least you seem to be scaring the hell out of the Republicans. They were calling all day yesterday wondering why we were pushing so fast to complete the pre-Easter work."

Leo chuckled. "Well, far be it for me to scare Republicans." Most in the room laughed. "Due to a surprising discovery, I felt that if we didn't get it done yesterday, then nothing would have been done before Easter. And we owe it to the people to do their work. Now we can take it easier this week and deal with the one issue everyone is going to be talking about."

CJ called out, "What don't we know?"

Leo smirked and called out, "Ron?"

Ron Butterfield walked in to the room with a folder in hand. Unlike his normal demeanor, he looked … almost cheerful. It surprised most everyone in the room.

"Mr. President, Dr. Bartlett. Please excuse me because I am going to be opening a few old wounds here." The first couple got a bit nervous.

"Last Wednesday, Zoey came to me with a report which was shocking and possibly explosive."

Everyone in the room looked at Zoey. She cheerfully smiled and waved back.

"She asked me to give her access to information about her that we had on file." Most looked confused. "Specifically, she asked to see her birth certificate."

Everyone in the room could see the sudden tension in the first couple.

"It was pretty standard. Length, weight, gender, parents' names, etc. But one item was shocking: Type of Birth."

The first couple looked down in sadness. They never wanted their daughter to find out this way. Zoey jumped up and moved to their couch and sat down between them, a little on her father's lap, and hugged them both. "It's okay. I asked around and found out why you didn't tell me. I really understand."

Josh, who was really curious, asked, "What did it say?"

Jed sighed and looked over at his wife. She nodded. He replied succinctly, "Twin birth."

Everyone in the room, except those who knew, where shocked. Those in the know looked solemn. Zoey piped up, "When a twin dies during birth or right after, usually a decision is made to never tell the twin who survived until they grow up. It saves them from survivor's guilt or wondering why it was not them who died. With Dad being in the public spotlight, it had to be squashed down tight so that I never found out about it. That's why no one, not even Lizzie and Ellie, were ever told. To keep me safe."

The first couple looked at their daughter with pride and astonishment that she understood even as they moved to hug her again.

Ron continued on. "It was locked tight. Even the Secret Service never knew about it. When Zoey pointed it out to me, she and I did a bit of digging. She recommended I call Dr. Griffith." Everyone looked over to Millicent and she solemnly waved back. "Dr. Griffith explained that Alexandria was pronounced deceased due to SID." Everyone in the room looked solemn.

Suddenly Abbey got a look of concern on her face. "Zoey? Why were you so curious?"

Zoey blushed and said, "I probably should stand up to explain to everyone."

When Zoey was up she looked around and said, "Many of you might not know, but I've been volunteering at a homeless shelter for over a month. I go and work Friday nights."

With looks of surprise from some and pride from others, there was a sudden round of applause. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited. While I enjoy doing it, it's part of a class." There were chuckles around the room.

"Anyway, 9 nights ago, I'm serving food and suddenly in front of me is a girl who looks exactly like me." The room was shocked. "I mean, how weird is that? And when we looked at each other … it was like there was an electric charge."

Everyone in the room held their breath.

"So with what Ron found out and what we found, I wondered if somehow my sister came back to life or if she was switched at birth or something. Because it's about the family, Ron agreed to help me find out." She turned to her parents. "We didn't want to tell you until we knew because we didn't want to get your hopes up."

Both of the Bartletts nodded a bit numbly.

"So, we devised a plan to get an agent into the shelter to watch out for her and for me, on Friday, to get her to agree to get a DNA test. We couldn't go to the FBI because we couldn't take the chance of any leaks happening. So Ron came up with NCIS."

Ron continued, "NCIS, while a fully fledged government agency, has a reputation of being particularly unlikely to allow information to get out. They lead teams are bulldogs about it because they are protecting military members and their families."

Millicent nodded. "Good choice!" Admiral Hackett nodded in agreement.

Ron nodded in acknowledgement. "So, having obtained her agreement in the front office of the shelter, we went to NCIS after their normal work hours for their main office. Their lead forensics tech, their medical examiner, and their lead agent helped to get the test done. The medical examiner is a doctor of some repute and also did a brief physical to ensure the patient was in good health. The doctor took the blood, and the lab tech ran it."

Ron opened the folder he had in his hand. "These were the results." He placed one platen down with its DNA coding. "This was the result from Zoey's DNA test." He placed the second platen down on top of the first. It was an exact match. Ron stood up squarely and said, "Mr. President. Dr. Bartlett. Your youngest daughter is alive."

Abbey looked between Ron and the tests on the table and then finally said – almost in hysterics – "Then where is she?"

Ron nodded to Leo. Leo, off near the closed door knocked on it and it opened up. "Jed. Abbey. Family. Friends. I give you, for the first time in twenty two years, my best friend's daughter and my goddaughter, Alexandria Grace Bartlett."

Out of the room came a somewhat nervous woman who looked exactly like Zoey. Abbey and Jed could barely react as they saw her walking slowly toward them. Finally she quietly said, "Hello, Mom, Dad."

Abbey could barely talk but she could move. Suddenly Alexandria was being held with the tightest hug she could ever remember as Abbey Bartlett cried into her hair as she held her. Alex could feel Jed Bartlett's arms move around them both.


	8. Time to Party!

It took a good half an hour before everyone had a chance to meet and say hello to Alexandria. Her new sisters were the most reluctant to let her go. She also met her niece and nephew.

The Senior Staff were all shocked but she immediately liked them. They didn't seem to treat her like a porcelain doll. They sent a few jokes towards Zoey and her but none of it was malicious.

Finally, Alex was seated between her parents and everyone had sat down again. Ron took back over the briefing.

"As I said before, we completed the DNA testing at the NCIS headquarters. Astonishingly, there was a second DNA test which became advisable. I only bring this up because the two others involved promised Zoey that it could be told. Amazingly enough, the lead agent at NCIS, a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was almost an exact physical match – as close as Alex and Zoey – with our own Agent Donovan."

Everyone looked over at Agent Sam. He said, "I found out this morning. Somehow, we're cousins. He's checking with his father because he didn't know he had any uncles."

Zoey could only say, "Wow." She then turned to her mother and father. "We told them we might call them over today 'cause they were a lot of help. I thought they could be part of the party. Leo thought it might be a good idea. Is that okay?"

Jed looked over at his wife who was still latched onto her new youngest daughter. She nodded, looking interested in meeting the trio. Jed smiled at her and grinned at Zoey. "Yeah, kiddo. Go ahead. I look forward to meeting them."

Zoey looked over to Leo who nodded over to Agent Sam. He excused himself and went to make the calls.

Ron took back over. "As part of the investigation as to how this all came to be, what we determined was that another woman, who was a nurse at the hospital, gave birth approximately the same time as you did. When her daughter died of SID, she used her inside knowledge of the hospital to switch her own baby with your daughter before it was found out by the medical personnel on hand. Apparently, your daughter was of sufficient likeness to pull it off. The woman, a Ms. Anya Kohler, got away clean. Unfortunately, two weeks after, she was accidentally struck by a car and killed. She had no family and her baby's father was unknown. As a result, Alexandria Kohler was put into the system at that time. I will leave it to her to tell you of her life beyond that."

Jed nodded at his Secret Service agent and looked over at his daughter. Alex obviously didn't want to say much right then, but that was okay. "Thanks, Ron."

"Just doing my job, Sir. Zoey was the one who started this all. Without her, it might never have come out."

Jed nodded and motioned to Zoey who came over and sat down. With Abbey holding onto Alex for dear life, Jed thought it appropriate to do so with Zoey.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up to the White House right behind Ducky's Morgan. Abby had come with Ducky. The three were waved in and told to go to the East Entrance. The three were directed where to park and arrived to the Security desk at the same time.

"Ducky! Abby! Agent Gibbs!"

The three looked over and saw Zoey and Gina waiting beyond the check in point. Abby waved.

The security guard said, "Okay. All weapons need to be signed in here. You can retrieve them when you leave.

Gibbs wanted to grumble but it was the White House. He casually pulled his service revolver out and placed it within the bucket. He then reached down and pulled his backup piece from his ankle and put it in the bucket. He reached to his side and pulled the knife he carried and its sheath and placed those in the bucket as well. He then pulled a second knife from his back and placed that within the bucket.

The security guard, knowing that this was a Federal Agent, wasn't surprised. He said with some amusement, "A bit paranoid?"

Gibbs smiled a little and shook his head. "Marine."

The guard chuckled quietly and moved to wand Gibbs over. Abby, meanwhile, pulled a much more dainty, though still dangerous, stiletto knife from her person. The second guard raised his eyebrows. She said with a grin, "Rule 9."

"Rule 9?"

Gibbs, who was just finished being waved through called out, "Never go anywhere without a knife."

Ducky chuckled when it was his turn. "I left it all in my medical bag in the car. I thought it might be more appropriate to come empty-handed."

The Security Guard chuckled and said, "Yes. Thank you, Doctor Mallard."

Zoey grabbed Abby's hand and led them to a room very near the East Room. Zoey marched right in. The group found the president getting his blood pressure checked by a Navy Admiral with his wife and daughter looking on.

Jed Bartlett looked over and said, before anyone could ask, "Just a routine check to make sure I haven't sprung a seam somewhere. Not to worry."

Zoey smiled at her father and replied, "And are you leak free?"

The President looked over at the Doctor who said, "120 over 80, 98.5 degrees. You're fine, Mr. President." Jed nodded at the man as he stood up.

"I'd protest about all the fuss but it's Doctor's orders. And when the Doctor is your wife, I find it's better to listen."

Ducky chuckled and said, "'In this same way, husbands ought to love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself.' Ephesians. You might protest a bit too much, Mr. President."

Jed chuckled and said, dropping his voice to a stage whisper, "I find if I'm cooperative during the day, I have a much better chance at amenable nights." His grin left no choice as to what he meant.

Protests could be heard from Zoey and Abbey. "Daaad!" "Jeeed!" Alex just looked slightly flushed as Zoey continued, "I really didn't need to know that!"

Abbey shook her head with a smile. "Don't mind your father, dears. He's a bit strange at times." Jed grinned at his wife and made his way to his guests and presented his hand.

Gibbs, in the middle, took it. "Hello, Mr. President. I'm Agent Jethro Gibbs. These are Doctor Donald Mallard and Abby Scutio."

Jed's eyes lit up. "Another Abbey! Is that short for Abigail?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Yes, Mr. President. But I go by Abby," she replied with a smile.

Jed turned his head toward his wife and grinned. "Another twin, sweet cheeks! Just as young and beautiful as you are!" Abbey gave an amused smirk back.

Jed moved to Doctor Mallard. "It's nice to meet another man of education, Doctor! We should talk." Suddenly, Abbey and Gibbs looked a bit nervous.

Jed became a bit more solemn as he said, "I wanted to thank you three personally for the help you gave us and our family during this most surprising discovery. Ron was most complimentary in his report as to your professionalism and competence. That no hint of anything going on came up in the media speaks to your utter discretion. You have the thanks of a grateful President and, even more so, a grateful father. Please join us in our celebration of a family, beyond hope, reunited."

Gibbs spoke quickly, "We'd be honored, Sir." The other two nodded in agreement.


	9. There's Two of Them!

An hour later saw a much more relaxed environment. Different groups had congregated together. The first lady was surrounded by her daughters and additional family. Abby Scutio as well as Deanna Young had been pulled into this group by Alex and Zoey respectively and were involved in whatever talk they were having.

Charlie was nearby, looking on with a look of mild shock.

Leo was nearby, talking with Meredith, both watching the interaction closely. Debbie Fidderer was also with them and make a few comments to contribute.

The Senior Staff, plus Gibbs, plus Sam Seaborn who had been called specifically in as a friend of the family, were engrossed in watching another interaction. The President of the United States, Dr. Josiah Bartlett, was deep in discussion with Dr. Donald Ducky Mallard. The two seemed to be speaking entirely with quotes, historical references, and anecdotes from their respective pasts and how they related.

Both men looked to be having the time of their lives. The Senior staff watched in awe. Alex saw Leo quietly walk over to the Senior staff and slipped away from the group of women.

Josh finally said what everyone was thinking. "My god! There's two of them!"

Leo, who had just walked up and heard the comment said to Alex, who had also just arrived, "I should've warned you, Alex. Your father? He's a geek; a nerd of the first order. Get him talking about a subject and he can go on for hours."

Gibbs chimed in. "We usually try to head Ducky off before he goes too far into the woods. But there seems to be no stopping them."

Sam Seaborn laughed quietly. "Well, when it's your boss and the President, it's a lot harder to head him off. Usually you have to try to arrange someone to grab you with an emergency of it goes too long."

The two men were laughing and suddenly seemed to get more excited. The President jumped up and moved over to his wife and daughter. "Girls? Want to go see Ducky's car? He's got a _Morgan_!"

Abbey looked at her husband with some affection and said, "Sure, Jed. Why not?"

The President turned and called out, "Ducky! Let's go see the car!"

"Coming, Jed!" was the response from the other side of the room.

Everyone at the party seemed to follow the group out to see what they were so interested in.

Ducky handed his keys over to Agent Donovan. "I'm certain you want to check it out first to make sure it's safe," Ducky said with a smile. "Just no permanent damage, please!"

Agent Donovan said, "We'll be careful."

Three agents left the group at the entrance while the group watched at chatted. After a five minute inspection of the car, Sam Donovan carefully started it up and drove it over. Once he parked it, he left the keys and jumped out.

Jed and Ducky led Abbey and Alex around the car, talking about this and that. Ducky pointed out several distinctive features. Finally Jed said with a resigned smile, "I'm all for American made and all that, but even I have to admit: This is real class. You've got a beautiful car, Ducky."

Ducky pointed to the car with a smile and said, "Want to take it around the circle?"

Jed laughed and said, "I'd love to but I haven't driven myself in over twenty years. I'd rather not take a chance of scratching this beauty. But I would like to sit in it."

Annie, Liz's eldest, came up. "Can I get a ride in it?"

Ducky said jovially, "Certainly, young lady! As long as your mother permits?" He looked over to Liz Westin who nodded ruefully. "Just around the circle. I don't think your grandfather's guards would like me taking their second-youngest charge out into the city."

Agent Donovan, nearby, nodded in agreement though no one was watching.

Abby Scuito, nearby, said, "I should have brought mine. I could fit all of the girls at once."

Jed was curious. "What kind of car do you drive?"

Abby blushed as she said quietly, "Well. It's kind of a refurbished hearse, but it's really cool."

Jed looked dubious as he acknowledged her. He looked over to his wife and said, "Okay. She's the stranger twin."

Both Abb(e)ys laughed at that.

The First Family watched in amusement as first Annie, then Zoey, then Alex, and then Abbey were all taken for the short trip around the grounds in Ducky's Morgan. All agreed that it was quite a fun ride.

Liz and Ellie demurred.

The Secret Service agents weren't as amused as they had to kind of keep up with the slow moving car, but no comments were made.

Jed was the last one who got a ride before the party moved back inside.

Close to 5:00, CJ voiced what she had been worried about all afternoon. "Okay. So what, when, and how do we tell the press?"

Most of the Senior Staff and First Family groaned at that.

Leo looked over at Sam Seaborn and said, "Okay, Sam. What do you got?"

Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights as he processed that. "What?"

Leo smirked and said, "Don't tell me you haven't been composing a speech all afternoon. I know you."

Sam blushed and said, "Although I no longer a staff speechwriter, I had a few idea. I thought a press conference from the East Room tomorrow after lunch. You've taken care of most of the agenda for the week because of yesterday's push. So plan this out and also start planning on what do work on after the spring break."

Jed nodded. "I'm up for it. What do you think, Abbey?"

Abbey wanted to scream in frustration but she knew that it was necessary. "Okay. But just you. I don't think Alex is quite ready for the bloodsuckers that make up the press to be hounding her that first day. Let's take care of the bigger messes before she's seen in public." She turned to Alex and said, "That okay with you?"

Alex, who was getting more and more scared, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'd rather not deal with the big hoopla."

Abbey chuckled ruefully. "Well, hoopla is standard for this family whether we like it or not. So we need to get you ready for it. Zoey will help, right?" Zoey nodded enthusiastically and hugged her twin.

Toby put in his two cents. "Let's make it a 4:00, when most of the work of the day is done. Even though this is will be a big story, it's not about the business of the nation. It's about a matter of personal importance to the President and the First Family."

CJ looked thoughtful. "Yeah. That can work. The President will be holding a Press Conference tomorrow at 4:00 regarding a matter of personal importance to the first family. When I get asked why it isn't sooner, we can say that the President has always tried to keep his personal affairs separate from the business of the nation and this isn't a press conference about the President's agenda."

Jed looked over to his daughter and asked, "Honey? How long have you lived at that shelter?"

Alex shrugged, a bit embarrassed, and said, "since I turned 18. They've taken care of me so that I could go to school. I've been taking some college classes."

Jed nodded and looked to his wife. "100,000 personal donation for taking care of our daughter?"

Most people around the room were shocked at the amount. Leo, however, just smirked. "How about 50,000 from you and 50,000 from her godfather?"

Jed grinned to himself and said, "80/20."

"60/40."

"65/35."

"66.7/33.3. That's one third you, one third me, one third Abbey."

Leo thought about it and moved to shake the President's hand. "Done."

Jed nodded. "And done."

Abbey turned to Alex and said, "We're going to have to take you shopping."

Leo smirked and said, "I've already bought her a new wardrobe."

Jed asked, "How much?"

"Yesterday, while we were getting everyone here, I gave her and Zoey my credit card and told them to go to town." Leo looked over at Alex with a curious smile. "How much, Alex."

She could barely speak as she said, "$11,000, Uncle Leo." Leo just grinned.

Jed with only a small amount of disappointment yelled out, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Leo smirked and said, "That's my goddaughter. I had 22 years of gifts to make up for. That's 500 bucks a year – chump change. I spend more than that on one suit. You can buy her a car and all the rest. But this was mine."

Jed looked at Leo as though he wanted to kill him. Not really, but the two definitely had a macho thing going between them. Abbey rolled her eyes. "Let's show you to your new room while these two grunt it out."

The two men grinned at her as she led Alex and Zoey and the rest of the family to the Residence.

Leo said, "I'll call White House Counsel to let them work out the details on the donation. You go spend time with the family. These guys can work on the statements."

Gibbs asked respectfully, "Will we be needed any more?"

The President looked over to Senior Staff. They all shook their heads. "Make certain your contact info is left with the Secret Service detail just in case, but I think that's all. Thank you for coming today."

"It was our pleasure, Mr. President."

"Oh, and Ducky. We'll have to make time for more talks," Jed added with a grin.

Ducky smiled and said, "I'd like that, Mr. President." At the President's quick frown Ducky chuckled and said, "Jed." The President smiled again.

He looked at Abby. "You better wait until you can say goodbye to Alex. She seems to have formed an attachment and I don't want to upset her by not letting her say goodbye. Why don't you come with me to the Residence? I can have a Secret Service agent drive you home after."

"I can do that, Mr. President."


	10. Scared Republicans

"…Leadership is saying that the White House is gearing up for a radical new agenda."

CJ chuckled. "I can say with some certainty that the White House's recent push is entirely about ensuring that we do our part in performing the work of the nation. I would remind you that later this week begins a two-week adjournment for Easter and so that Congress can spend time with their families. The President and his staff don't want to appear unsympathetic towards this. That's all that this is about."

She looked around. "Okay. Anything else?"

Although there were several noises and voices in the background, no one had any questions. "Okay, then. I do have one more announcement. At 4:00 this afternoon, there will a press conference in the East Room. The President will be there to talk about something that has personal importance the President and the First Family. He will take some questions. There will also be others who may answer related questions."

There was a sudden clamoring. "CJ!. CJ! Any word on what the press conference is about?"

"I'm sorry, Katie. Except what I just told you, you'll have to wait until 4:00."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the questions that have been asked on the hill?"

CJ considered that for a moment with a small smile. The Press Corps was struck by the fact that she seemed amused. "I don't know, really. I guess arguments could be made either way. You'll just have to find out at 4:00."

* * *

Leo walked out into the bullpen area to see what was happening. He saw Congresswoman Wyatt walk into Toby's office. He moved closer to inspect the nearby workstations – not to eavesdrop of course; never that.

"Okay, Toby. What the hell is going on?" Andy Wyatt asked her ex-husband.

"Well, hello, Congresswoman Wyatt. I'm doing fine. How are you this fine day?" Toby replied with aplomb.

Leo grinned as he could almost hear the growl in Andy's response. "Cut the crap, Toby. I'm 6 months pregnant, my feet hurt, and the Minority Leadership begged me to come over to find out what the hell this press conference is all about because all their getting is stonewalled."

There was a pause and Leo could almost hear the laugh in Toby's voice as he replied. "I don't know. According to the Press Conference, the President is going to speak about a matter of _personal_ importance to the first family." Even Leo noticed the different emphasis.

Andy's next question was a little more calm. "You know what this is about?"

"I believe I do."

"You can't tell me?"

Toby sighed. "If it were up to me? Yeah. I'd tell you. To be perfectly honest, I – and the rest of the senior staff – were blindsided with it yesterday. We were invited to a Bartlett Family Meeting because many members feel close friendship with us. If _I_ had been asked, or if the President or the First Lady had been the one calling the _family_ meeting, you probably would have been invited. However, neither of these things were the case. And so … I can't say anything more."

Andy paused and then asked, "So, the Republican Leadership and members running around like a chickens with their heads come off?"

Toby's amusement could clearly be heard as he replied, "We've got nothing to do with what might be upsetting the Republicans on the hill."

"And so the Democrats should …"

"Oh, I don't know … eat popcorn and watch?" There was a pause. "Maybe with small, smug smiles to see what reaction that causes. But I don't think it's the White House's job to speculate on what Members of Congress should be doing."

Leo's smirk was going full bore. He decided to step into the doorway. "Hello, Congresswoman Wyatt! Fancy seeing you here. How can the White House help you today?"

Andy looked at Leo's smirk and paused. "I don't know. I have to give a message to Minority Leadership in half and hour."

Leo pretended to consider that. "Well, can you call them to give your message?"

"Probably."

"Well, why don't you go and do that … and I'll see if the First Lady might have time to say hello to an old friend. How might that be?"

Andy stood up with a smile on her face. "Why don't I go make those phone calls while you check to see if she wants to say hello."

"I'll do that!" Toby and Leo grinned at each other.

* * *

Donna walked into Josh's office. "Oh my god. The phone's are going crazy! I have all kinds of calls from the Hill. Should I put any through?"

Josh considered that with a small smirk. "Senator Royce, Representative Skinner … and Representative Didion. The President likes him. If Haffley, Wendt, or Layton call, check with me." Depends if I feel like pulling their chains. Josh suddenly grinned. "The Republicans are in chaos and all we've been doing is our job. I'm having fun today."

Donna was really curious but none of the assistants had been told anything, except that it's not what they think, it's nothing bad, and they should have fun watching the Republican's scurry. The assistants were freaking out a little bit because all of the Senior Staff seemed quite happy, but were otherwise calm.

* * *

Leo was once again, after escorting Andy to the Residence, walking around the West Wing checking out the job his people were doing. Josh suddenly motioned Leo over to his office. He picked up the phone and motioned Donna and Leo to listen.

"Senator Royce! This is Josh Lyman. How can I help you today?" Josh sounded really cheerful. After a pause Josh replied, "Oh. Just working on normal things. Budget. Upcoming legislation. The usual."

Leo was smirking as he watched. Donna was amazed – Josh was NEVER this calm.

"Oh. Just having a good day. You know how it is – some days you just feel like things are going your way."

Josh's smirk took on that look – the look Donna recognized as a tale of civic responsibility and Leo recognized as pure political acumen. "You alone? Can we talk privately – your word of honor? Yeah, I'll hold."

Josh put his hand over the mouth piece. "Royce has been a good guy to us. I'm going to make a point to him while doing nothing for most of the Republican Leadership. You okay with that?"

Leo nodded. Donna was intrigued.

* * *

Royce thoughtfully sat down his phone and considered what he had just been told. For one day, he'd play Lyman's game. If only because the personal promises he had just been given. Robert Royce was, at times, quite tired of lefty/righty politics and if this could pull things back toward the center, he was all for it. If Josh was lying – well, Senator Robert Royce could be quite vindictive.

Royce stood up and walked to his door. Walken, Haffley, Mosely and Arkin were all waiting expectantly. He opened his mouth and set his course with his first words. "According to Lyman, they are working on normal things. There are some spending items that he is working on getting cut to help balance the budget. As far as the Press Conference goes, I was told not to worry about it."

Robert Royce said this with a solemn voice.

Just as Josh had predicted, the leadership of the Republican Party started going nuts. Wild theories and extreme contingencies were discussed as well as what the Democrats were so secretive about. It would obviously be devastating to their side because all reports from the West Wing indicated that the Senior Staff and the President seemed ecstatic. Also, all of a sudden the Democratic Leadership and members were suddenly very calm and very confident.

The Representatives and Senators all disbursed to go whip up the other members of the House and Senate.

Royce watched them go, while thinking all the while about what he had been told.

_"Senator Royce? Can I call you Bob for this? Thanks._

_"Bob, in this particular case I can promise you on the graves of my grandparents, who were Auschwitz survivors, that what is happening has absolutely NOTHING to do with a legislative agenda, the Democratic or Republican parties, or anything that in any way could negatively effect the your fellow Congressmen on either side, unless they react with extreme prejudice on a matter that has absolutely NOTHING to do with politics."_

_"I see."_

_"I know you don't – but in this case I'm being 100% honest and not dissembling at all. Leo McGarry is listening in to my side. He knows what's going on. Donna Moss, whose family is all Republican other than her is also listening in. She DOESN'T know what's going on. NONE of the assistants other than the President's personal secretary know what's happening and they're all more curious than you are._

_"I can promise you that after the Press Conference, the more level-headed members of your party, hell both parties, are going to be regretting spending so much time and effort for something that had absolutely nothing to do with them. You're guys have been chasing smoke and it's the most fun we've had in months. But we can't make political hay about what's going on. So this one day of watching you guys go crazy is all the fun we're going to get out of this. And the President isn't even getting that out of it – he's concentrating on what this is REALLY all about._

_Royce considered that and then asked, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Extreme members are going to be talking conspiracy and a whole lot of other nonsense which, I can tell you now, will be completely unfounded. The President found out yesterday. He's telling the American people today. And it's not political at all."_

_"After things have calmed down tonight, can you remind the members of your Leadership in both houses that having such poor communication lines into the White House that such a non-issue caused you to waste hundreds of hours might not be such a good idea?_

_"Let's be honest, every one of us is trying to do what we think is right. Whether we agree on what's right or not is immaterial. That's why we've had compromise for over 200 years. So that the job gets done even when the people involved hate each other._

_"I'm really tired of spending so much time on political maneuvering that nothing gets done. Good and workable legislation gets killed because party leaders want to stick it to the other guy. That Chesapeake Bay Cleanup we were working on? The Leadership on my side got pissed 'cause I was working with a Republican who was vulnerable. Your leadership was just as mad. It was a GOOD piece of legislation._

_"I'd rather have seen Chesapeake get cleaned up so that my kids could go visit and swimming in it when I eventually get around to having them. I was pushing a bill proposed by a Republican. But because of politics, it's never going to happen. Don't you agree that it's gone a bit too far?"_

_Robert Royce, Republican Senator from the Great State of Pennsylvania could only sigh and agree. "Yes. It's gone too far."_

_"After the Press Conference happens and people get crazy for a while, and after the Spring break, can you suggest to the Leadership that there's over 3 years until the next election and Bartlett can't be elected again? And maybe we should spend some time on getting things done?"_

_Royce nodded. "Okay. If you're right about Press Conference, I'll do it. Maybe embarrassment on this scale is the only way."_

_"Thanks, Bob. Here's hoping neither one of us regrets this."_

_"Here's to the future." There was a pause. "Maybe we'll get another Republican to bring that cleanup back to the table if you can get the President to sign off."_

_Royce could almost hear Josh smile as he replied, "I'd go along with it."_

_"Goodbye, Josh."_

Bob Royce hated when the Democrats were the rational ones.


	11. The Press Conference

The mood within the Speaker's office was Grim. The Majority leadership from both Houses was ensconced within the room, along with many of the more rabid members of the party.

The plan was to immediately come out fighting on whatever Bartlett was going to talk about.

Robert Royce was just as grim, but was watching his fellow members more than the television.

At 4:00, the scene changed and there was a podium present. Jed Bartlett walked out in front of the podium, lights flashing in one and off. Those that paid attention would see that the podium had only the White House Seal and not the Seal of the President. Jed Bartlett was also not dressed impeccably in a suit. He wore a casual sweater – and a grin a mile wide. All in all, this was unnerving most of the people in the room. All sounds stopped as he began to speak.

_"Good afternoon. Thank you for coming to this press conference in the East Room of the White House. Some of you might notice that I've eschewed a number of things for this event. I've waited until after most of this side of the country has completed their work for the day because, in this instance, I am not talking to you as Josiah Bartlett, President of the United States. Today I'm talking to you as Jed Bartlett, Family Man and Roman Catholic of deep faith. I speak to you not from the vaunted halls of the Executive Branch of the government of the United States of America but from my home."_

The President chuckled. _"For those listening and watching who are violently opposed to public talk of faith, I apologize for upsetting you; but in this case, I'm not going to dodge the fact that I believe in God. If you can't agree with my stating that, well, maybe you should turn this off so that you won't get any more upset. I'll give you about thirty seconds to do so."_

The President paused looking at his watch, waiting for non-believers to turn off their television sets. The Republican leaders were all shocked, looking at each other, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_"Okay, times up. What I am about to tell you begins in February, 1980. My wife and I were, for the last time, at a hospital with my wife giving birth to our final children. We didn't know they were the final ones. That just happened to be the case._

_"My wife was giving birth to twins."_

There was a shocked silence in millions of homes across America as well as in the audience. It extended to the office of the Speaker of the House.

_"And so, on February 20th, 1980, we welcomed into the world Zoey Patricia Bartlett, and Alexandria Grace Bartlett. Both were healthy babies and a joy to finally see after so many months of waiting._

_"During the normal course of things, both were being taken care of while my wife recuperated from birth. They were scheduled to leave a few days later – multiple births take more time to recover from._

_"On February 22nd, however, the absolute worst news that a parent can receive was given to us: One of our beautiful babies, the youngest girl, was found dead in the maternity ward. She had died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome."_

_"I can tell you, that as a grieving father, my faith – ever what had carried me through – was shaken somewhat. But it was never broken. We had another new daughter to take care of and, by God, I would do right by her. I would care for her and protect her, not only for the sake of our family, but for the sake of the daughter lost._

_"To keep her from unnecessary pain, she was never told that she was born a twin. When twins are born and one dies, parents are instructed to hide the fact from the surviving twin so that the remaining one doesn't develop Survivor's guilt. We're told to only let them know once the remaining twin has matured to the point where they are emotionally and mentally stable."_

The President sighed.

_"Still, we – and those family and friends who were in the know – grieved. And we grieved deeply. We had even got our youngest a Christmas ornament which has never been displayed. We've kept it private, hidden away, an unknown to the world reminder of what we had lost. We couldn't let the girls see it – we couldn't take the chance of Zoey finding out."_

_"Life moved on. I was in politics at the time and have been since. The governorship, the presidency. One daughter getting married and having children. The others going to school. Being diagnosed with MS. Congressional hearings. A re-election campaign – life moved on._

_"Yesterday, however, everything changed." _The President's smile was coming back._ "My best friend, without telling me why, had, this last Saturday morning starting at 5:00 AM, spent several hours calling my children to the White House for a family meeting, on the behalf of one of my family members – and I wasn't told until Sunday morning when they all showed up to go to Mass with us._

_"At the same time, this same best friend – who is also my Chief of Staff – worked the West Wing staff to the limit to complete as much of our legislative agenda as he could. His reasoning to me was that he wanted to be able to state that the White House, in light of the upcoming Easter holiday and spring adjournment, was not inconveniencing the Congress of the United States in any way. Regardless of plans for time off, the work of the nation must be completed and, by God, he would see it done."_

The President chuckled again_. "Leo can be a force of nature. And although he at times can be moody, and grumpy, and a hard taskmaster, in this case he was inordinately cheerful in working our staff all hours of the day and night or Saturday to get everything done. I shrugged and let him do it. He was finally becoming cheerful again, and increased our effectiveness and efficiency. Why would I complain?_

_"To make a long story short, following Mass on Sunday, our family and a number of close friends, as well as the White House Senior Staff were all called to this family meeting that Leo had put together. Having had a good few days, we were all quite cheerful – well, except the family members who had just travelled hours and hours to get there and were a bit tired from the journey._

_"When the meeting started, Leo brought up the Secret Service agent in charge of my detail to tell me – and everyone else – exactly what was going on. It seems that my daughter Zoey, in the course of her charity work, had run into someone who looked …exactly … like … her."_

The President paused, waiting for that to sink in.

_"Now, in the past, I will admit, I despaired of my youngest ever growing up. Her concerns were the normal concerns of teenage girls everywhere: School, Boys, and trying to be independent from her old fogey parents. But this incident forced her to act like an adult. She was so surprised that she went to the lead agent, in secret, and told him about it. She got her birth certificate – which she had never seen because we always handled everything as her parents – and found out she was a twin. She found out from a family friend that her sister had died and how. And she proposed the most shocking idea to my agent: What if this girl was actually her twin sister?"_

_"My daughter, with the full help and cooperation of the President's Secret Service detail, began working on checking this out without telling her mom and dad. Why? She didn't want to put us under undo stress." _The President paused for a moment, and took on a sad note._ "It's a humbling thing for a father to find out that the family roles have been reversed. That instead of his protecting his family – his family was protecting him."_

The President's smile came back._ "The Secret Service immediately put agents in place to protect this girl – in case they were right. They did it in such a way that this girl never suspected she was being protected. Have I told you lately how good the Secret Service is?" _The President chuckled.

_"My daughter, having had a connection with this girl, went back and talked to her. Without telling her what the Secret Service had found, she got her to agree to a DNA test. The Secret Service had arranged for testing at a reputable, government agency Lab. From what I've been told, that agency – NCIS – has already been reimbursed for their expenses in doing this on the sly from the normal budget allocated for unusual expenses regarding the First Family._

_"I should point out that this isn't a knock on any other agency. I will also point out that the Secret Service ensured that this didn't interfere with the normal operation of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services. They just happened to be the absolute most convenient and quickest method of doing this fast and doing it right without any disruption to normal operations. I'm sure if the FBI had done it, it would have been done just as quickly – but a whole hell of a lot more people would have been involved and other cases might have had to be pushed back – and that wasn't acceptable to my daughter or the Secret Service._

_"Zoey and the Secret Service found what they had suspected: This girl, Alex, a girl who had spent years in and out of the Foster system and had no family and no support, was actually her twin sister._

_"I think you can imagine her surprise." _There were rueful chuckles from the Audience.

_"My Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry, was called to NCIS on Friday night after he had already gone home so that the Secret Service could brief him and make arrangements for the family to be told. His night watching Jacques Pepin was interrupted and he was grouchy._

_"It also happened that Leo was named Alexandria's godfather when she was born. I think you can infer the reason that my normally grumpy Chief of Staff has been grinning and smirking for the last three days."_

There were a few laughs from the reporters.

_"Anyway, the rest is history. The Secret Service found who had committed the crime of switching her own dead child with Alexandria. Unfortunately, this person, Anya Kohler was killed only two weeks after this. Her new baby had no other family and the father was unknown. And so the child went into the Foster system."_

_The President paused and took a deep breath. "After I finish telling you all about this, the FBI will brief you on relevant details, the whos and whats and wherefores. Although I am telling you it is the Secret Service who did the investigation because it had to do with the President's family, the Secret Service does not comment on procedures. I could order them – but they would happily refuse the order and get fired while saying 'The Secret Service does not comment on procedures.'"_

_The President chuckled as he said, "I think they are the most obstinate people in government. And considering I work with people like Josh Lyman, Leo McGarry, Tony Ziegler, and my wife at times, my saying so should tell you how obstinate that can be."_

The President waited for the laughter to die down before he continued._ "I'm not going to say much more. I'll let the FBI Director do all of the talking. But I do want to say a few things:_

_"First of all, I have had a long standing policy of not using my daughters for any political goal, unless they themselves volunteer to do so. I stand by that position and ask that you respect the privacy of my family as we get used to an unexpected but deeply missed member suddenly reappearing._

_"Also, my daughter, Alexandria Grace, has been helped and supported by a homeless shelter within this very city. As personal thanks for taking such good care of my daughter in the last few years, I and my wife Abbey are making a personal donation of $33,333 to this shelter. Leo McGarry, Alexandria's Godfather, will be making a further donation of $16,667. This is not money from the US Government. It's a donation from two grateful parents and one grateful godfather to say thank you for keeping our girl safe._

_"Also, once again with $33,334 from us and $16,666 from Leo, we are making a $50,000 donation toward research to combat Sudden Infant Death Syndrome."_

_Jed Bartlett put his hands in his pockets and looked off in thought for a moment. "As the Head of the Executive Branch, if Anya Kohler had been alive, it would be my job to ensure that she was prosecuted and held responsible to the full extent of the law. And I would have done so with great fervor._

_"As a father who thought he lost his daughter to SID, I know the terrible grief and horrible desperation of a parent losing a baby, a newborn baby who is their hope and joy, to this terrible circumstance. I personally am having a hard time forgiving her, which is one reason I am going to Mass tonight with my family, to pray for the strength for forgiveness in my inner heart._

_"The grave holding whom I thought was my daughter will not be moved from my family's site but will be given a marker with her proper name. She is already buried in consecrated soil, close to the other members of my family who have already passed away. We will not reject her now. I will be consulting with the Bishop as to whether it would be properly respectful to God and Anya Kohler's remains to be moved to my family's cemetery so that she can be closer to the daughter she lost._

_"In my faith, we don't ask other parishioner's to pray. We ask the Bishop to ask the congregation to pray. It's part of the rules and I am not a priest. I was studying to be – but I met my wife and that was that._

_"And so, I will be asking the Bishop to pray for Anya Kohler's immortal soul, to pray that she found forgiveness from God for her terrible decision made in unimaginable grief. I will ask that he help us pray that Anya found forgiveness for what her pain and grief and temptation made her do and for her to find herself among the martyrs and angels on the last day._

_"I will also ask him to pray for the parents of the 4,000 babies per year who die from SID. I will ask that he direct us to pray for God's mercy and love to be felt in their terrible grief._

_"My story, I know, might give them false hope. I don't want that to happen. Security and procedures have improved immensely in the last twenty years. This isn't a memorandum on stolen babies. This is a grateful father sharing his news with those who he works for, you, the American people, that a daughter thought lost was, beyond all hope, returned. "And this is a man of faith hoping that all of God's children can experience the everlasting joy of the presence of our redeemer._

_"May God continue to bless you all. And May God continue blessing my family. And May God continue Blessing these United States of America. Thank you."_


	12. What do we do?

The Republican Leadership was in shock as they contemplated what they had just been told. Of every possible scenario which could have played out, this was no where near what any of them had been expecting.

Finally, their shock was interrupted with a chuckle from the back.

Glen Walken looked over at the offending man and said, "Something funny, Bob?"

Robert Royce nodded and said, "Yes. Josh Lyman was right."

The room was a little surprised at that comment and finally Glen asked, "About what?"

Royce stood and paced a bit as he explained. "Josh told me that he, and everyone else in the West Wing, was doing normal work. The White House wasn't doing anything that we weren't expecting them to do. And not to worry about the Press Conference because it had nothing to do with us."

The Majority Whip, Representative Haffley was irritated as he asked, "What's so funny about that?"

Royce turned on the leadership and said loudly, "We've wasted hundreds of hours of time in the last three days, probably thousands and thousands of dollars, trying to figure out what the White House was doing. Why the hell things all of a sudden changed on Saturday. We were so god-damned paranoid that we couldn't believe the simple truth that there's absolutely about this that we can use to promote our agenda because there's absolutely no way that the White House can use this to promote their agenda."

He looked around with pity at his fellow Republicans. "We're so god-damned worried about politics that we couldn't take just a moment to consider that maybe we weren't being lied to. We all know Josiah Bartlett. Say whatever you want about the man, but he doesn't lie much. Even the MS was unspoken, not lied about. His staff, like us, might go that extra mile to hide their strategy from the other side, but when it's Bartlett saying it – it's almost guaranteed to be the God's honest truth as he sees it." He turned to Arkin and asked, "What did Cregg announce about the press conference this morning? Her exact words?"

Arkin considered this and replied, "The President would be speaking about a matter of great personal importance."

"Personal importance. Personal. Can anyone argue that what we just heard was just about as personal as could be?"

There were heads shaking all over the room. "They didn't have to do a damn thing to make us crazy – we did it to ourselves."

With that Royce sat down and looked at them.

Glen looked around and saw the truth expressed on all of the faces in the room. Some looked irritated about it, but none could disagree. "So, what do you think we should do about it?"

Royce sighed. "Look. We've got a Republican Congress. And Jed Bartlett is going to be President for the next three and a half years, no matter what we do. The man admitted to hiding things from the American public MONTHS before the last election and he still _kicked our asses_. We got a Republican Congress out of it – but Jed Bartlett is _fucking bulletproof_. And with a new and pretty daughter as the new-found Princess of United States – even though Bartlett WON'T use her – that won't change. Let's use that."

Everyone looked interested. "How do we use that? It sounds like they have the upper hand."

Royce smirked and shook his head. "No. We do. For the next two years, until 6 months past the midterms, we're going to do what has ultimately worked in government for the last 200 years. We're going to push our agenda, they're going to push their agenda, and then we're going to compromise. We're going to make the Congress and the White House work so well together that no voter in America will want to change things during the midterms. We're going to make Bartlett look like the best President in the last hundred years."

Haffley exloded, "But that's going to just GIVE them the White House in the next election!"

"No it won't! Because we're going to work so well with the White House that the Vice-President is going to be bored out of his skull because he will NEVER get called to negotiate. No one in the West Wing likes asking Hoynes for help. And if we make it unnecessary – it won't happen.

"And everyone knows what happens when John Hoynes get bored: He will find scandalous things to do to pass the time and he'll make a mistake. That's the 'Presumptive Nominee' gone. Whether he makes it to the end or not, Hoynes – their best chance – is out. Now. Let's say he ends up resigning. We work out a deal with the White House, being nice and cooperative, that whomever takes over – no matter how good he might be – is someone who doesn't want to run in 3 years.

"The strategists on the other side get lazy and out of practice because there's too much to lose in being combative.

"Then it's whomever we pick as our best choice against whomever they pick. A fair fight. Nothing more, nothing less. We're going to play Bartlett up so much that they'll realize they don't have anyone left that we know of that will hold a candle to him. We make ourselves just as bulletproof as he is and end up with chance to run it all. We probably will win. That's what we do."

The Congressmen in the room all sat back and considered what one of their own was saying.

Haffley offered, "We can't give in too easily when we compromise."

Royce scoffed. "Of course not! We're the MAJORITY. But we can't be so locked in that things get plugged up. The moment that legislative approvals stop happening from gridlock, we send our best negotiators to the White House. We bring the Minority's negotiators with us. Because we're trying to make things work in the face of horrible opposition. And Hoynes stays home."

A voice which hadn't spoken piped up from the back. "I like it."

Everyone looked over and saw something which normally put fear into the hearts of Democrats when they saw it: A happily grinning Senator Arnold Vinick.

Royce nodded and said, "And I know just where to start."

Everyone looked back. "With what?"

"Remember that bill that Landis was working on before the last elections? That Chesapeake Bay thing?" Most nodded. "Let's get the closest Republican Representative to Chesapeake to bring it back out and take it to Lyman. Lyman wanted that bill – he loved that bill. Until Leadership on both sides started using it as political fodder. Let's give it to him as it was before it got sidetracked with only a little bit more given or taken and make him work to prevent the Minority Leadership from derailing it again. Besides – we're the Majority in both Houses now. We can quash spurious additions in committee ourselves."

Everyone in the room started grinning. "Let's do it," Haffley said. "We probably want to do something of a proclamation about Alexandria Bartlett."

"Like what?" one of the random Senators asked.

"The US Congress welcomes the return of one of America's First Daughters. In Joint Session, The US Congress congratulates the United States Secret Service and Zoey Patricia Bartlett for their outstanding work in righting a twenty-two year old wrong. Their efforts were in the best tradition of both Professionalism and competence and for Zoey, US Citizenship. The US Congress thanks the Navel Criminal Investigative Service for their help in cleaning up this tragedy turned miracle." Haffley paused. "We get someone to polish that up."

Everyone in the room laughed.


	13. Settling In

Alexandria was a little overwhelmed by the changes in her life over the last few days. Four days ago, she had been worrying about where her next meal would come from and how to pay for things she needed.

She had been sleeping in a homeless shelter and scrambling to arrange financial aid to continue her college classes. She owned four pair of underwear and five pairs of sox and would often have to wash her blouses or T-shirts by hand if she wanted them to be clean for class.

Now she was living in the White House and eating three square meals a day plus snacks. She had a wardrobe fit for a princess. And she had parents and siblings who wanted to spend all of their time with her.

She had a niece who wanted to play dressup with her and a nephew that liked being held and read to out of books. She had a mother who had tucked her into bed for the last two nights, and a twin sister who wanted to share everything with her.

Her life had changed quite drastically. But she was enjoying it a lot.

She was in her sister's room and Zoey was showing her a photo albums of growing up. Suddenly, Zoey's phone rang.

"Hello?" Zoey looked shocked. "Hello, Jean Paul. How are classes going?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry I haven't called but you might have heard that I've had a family issue." Zoey's face became annoyed. "It wasn't about us – it was about family. I'll call you soon about Easter but my parents are making plans which are family only." Zoey rolled her eyes. "I know you're my boyfriend – but this is family. I'd like to get to know my sister before having her meet all my friends." Zoey's face became stony. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I won't be seeing you for at least a week. You're just going to have to accept that. Maybe you should go visit YOUR family over break." Pause. "Whatever. Goodbye, Jean Paul."

Alex was curious. "Who was that?"

Zoey sighed. "Jean Paul Pierre Claude Charpentier, Vicomte de Condé de Bourbon. And my boyfriend. But right now he's being a bit too nosy."

Alex was worried, "I don't want to create trouble between you and your boyfriend."

Zoey looked at her very seriously and said, "I'm exactly where I want to be, doing exactly what I want to do, and doing it with exactly who I want to be doing it with. He's just going to have to live with it." She grinned suddenly and said, "Truth be told, I haven't thought about him since Wednesday – which should tell you exactly who is more important to me."

Alexandria's eyes watered a little bit as she looked back at her sister and started to reach over. Zoey met her halfway and the two twins hugged each other with no small amount of joy.

Soon they were once again going through photo albums and Zoey was telling the stories behind them. On occasion, other family members would come in and put in their comments on various pictures.

About 45 minutes later, Zoey's phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and hmphed at it. "What is it, Jean Paul?" Alexandria almost laughed at how annoyed Zoey was looking. "NO, Jean Paul. No parties. No photos out on the town. I won't have time before Spring Break." She sighed. "I'll ask my Dad and my sister and see what they think. I'll call you at 5:00." Pause. "Yeah. Me too."

Alexandria asked, "What was that?"

"He wants to come over and meet his girlfriend's sister. I kind of don't want him to – I just got you back and I'm not always good with sharing." She said this last part with a grin.

Alexandria chuckled and said, "I don't know. You've been sharing a lot with me."

"OF course I am! You're my twin! It's different!" The two girls chuckled and grinned at each other.

Zoey had a thought. "Hey! Want to go around and meet the staff you haven't met yet? I'm sure they're dying to meet you and they're all really nice."

Alex was nervous. "We won't be interrupting?"

Zoey laughed. "Yeah – but it's okay. Trust me." Alex shrugged. Zoey stood up and said, "Let's go tell Mom so won't freak out if she can't find us."

Alex chuckled ruefully. "Our parents a bit overprotective." Zoey laughed again.

* * *

Abbey Bartlet was on the phone with her husband's brother. Most of the family stayed far away from the politics and such involved with the Presidency, but they were planning on going to Manchester after Easter to meet the other family members.

She smiled as she saw her two girls walk in to her office. "Hold on, John. The terrible twosome just walked in." She paused and looked up. "What is it girls?"

"Is that Uncle John?" Zoey asked. Abbey nodded with a smile. "We forward to seeing him next week. Um. I'd like to take Alex around to meet everyone. What do you think?"

Abbey considered that a moment. "Hey, John? Zoey and Alexandria say hello and are looking forward to seeing you next week. Can you give me a minute though? I've got to call Jed and ask him a question." "Thanks."

Abbey hit the hold button and picked up her private line. "Debbie? Can I talk to Jed for a minute?" "I'll hold." "Jed? Zoey wants to know if she can take Alexandria around and meet the rest of the staff." "I don't know – maybe their getting claustrophobic?" She smiled. "Okay. I'll tell them." "I got to get back to talking to John about next week." "You too. Bye."

She hung up and looked at the two girls. "As long as you don't spend too long interrupting them, it's fine. Stop in and say Hello to your father, too."

The two girls nodded and rushed out.

* * *

Zoey and Alexandria went through several offices saying hello to different staff members and assistants. The Senior Staff had already met her, but the assistants were happy to say hello.

Zoey glanced around when they got to one area. "Around here, be careful. This is where CJ works and she sometimes has reporters talking to her." Zoey led her over and said, "Hey, Carol. I'm showing Alex around. Alex, this is CJ's assistant, Grace."

"Hi!" the woman said with obvious enthusiasm. "It's nice to meet you."

Alex shook her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you too. How do you like working here?"

The two chatted for a brief moment and then heard the door open. Carol suddenly got a scared look. "Opps! I forgot: Danny is in there."

Zoey took on a smirk and said, "We can say hello to Danny." She turned to her sister and said, loud enough for the two exiting the office to hear, "Danny's okay. Better than most. Mostly because he's got a thing for CJ. She has a thing for him too – she just won't admit it."

The two girls heard CJ cry out, "Zoey!"

Zoey looked innocent, "Ooops. Did I say that out loud?"

Alex chuckled, as did the man CJ was standing with. "Hi. Danny Cancannon . Nice to meet you?" He held out his hand.

"Off the records?" She waited for him to agree and he reluctantly did. "I'm Alexandria Bartlett."

They looked around and saw CJ and Zoey both grin wide grins. Danny complained, "Not fair! She's already trained!"

CJ shrugged and aid, "It wasn't me. Zoey, did you train her to say that?"

Zoey shook her head and grinned. "No. It was natural talent." Alex gave a shy smile and small wave even as Danny chuckled ruefully.

Alex volunteered, "If my father releases anything – you can be the first to know."

Danny looked at the girls and said sincerely, "Thank you, Ms. Bartlet."

Alex nodded. "Besides, with how you and CJ are – you're almost family." The two girls chuckled are raced out of the area, Carol and Danny's laugh following and CJ's protests as well.

* * *

"They're finishing up a proclamation this afternoon. They're also sending something else over this week." Josh was briefing Leo and the President.

Leo was curious. "What are they sending?"

"Remember that conversation I had with Royce?"

The President was curious and asked, "What conversation?" Josh motioned to Leo to explain.

Leo told what he had heard on his side of the conversation. Jed Bartlet was impressed. "What of it?"

"At the end, Royce said they'd get the Chesapeake Bay Cleanup back out of being mothballed by leadership on both sides. That's what they're planning on sending over: A revenue neutral bill that was originally and once again proposed on the other side of the aisle. They're doing it to say they understood my point."

Leo was worried. "I don't want to cause problems on our side."

Josh was annoyed. "It's a good bill, Leo. I was working my ass off on that bill for a week last year with Landis until Leadership on both sides decided to use it as fodder for politics. Landis was vulnerable and so they started tacking on all kind of extra regulations and taxes to the bill. Unneeded regulations and taxes."

Josh sighed. "If we want to get anything done in the next few months, hell, for the rest of the term, we're going to have to work with the other side. The President signing this without further negotiations tells the Republicans that we're willing to compromise if they are so that we can get some things DONE."

Jed Bartlet thought about it and nodded. "Tell the Minority leaders that this one is a done deal and ask that they not make any additions." He paused. "And then ask former Congressman Landis to the White House to witness the signing. It sounds like he deserves it."

Josh almost couldn't hold back his smile as he said, "Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

Royce was smiling as he called the Speaker of the House. "I just talked to Lyman. The White House is calling Minority Leadership right now. We can schedule a vote as soon as you want."


	14. Interlude: Chesapeake Bay Restoration

Former Congressman Tom Landis was sitting in his office. Since losing his seat, he had been invited to be on the Board of Directors for a number of companies and he had picked up a couple.

He was, like many people today, watching the continuing coverage of the sudden appearance of Alexandria Bartlett. Having met the President personally, he could imagine how happy the man was.

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Yes, Jessica?" he asked his secretary.

"Josh Lyman from the White House is on Line 2 asking for you."

A little shocked Tom replied, "I'll take it. Thank you." He switched the line. "Josh, this is a surprise! I've been watching the news. How are things in the West Wing?"

"Both normal and crazy to be perfectly truthful. We've been just going along but we got to make Majority leadership crazy for a couple of days. It was fun."

Tom chuckled with Josh. "I can imagine Haffley's face." Tom Landis, being fairly moderate, had never liked the right-wing Majority Whip.

"Anyway, Congressman. I was calling to invite you to the White House." Tom could hear the smile in Josh's voice.

"That's FORMER Congressman," Tom replied ruefully.

"Yeah. Whatever. Doesn't matter. Still want to invite you."

Curious, Tom asked, "What could possibly interest me enough to come to a Democratic White House when I'm no longer in office."

"Funny you should mention that. After tweaking the Majority Leadership all of Monday, I pointed out to someone who was more your style of Republican that the current fighting till it dies way of dealing with each other wasn't effective and that if Congress had better communication with us, they wouldn't have been so crazy. Long story short – I got one bill of my choice resurrected and about to be voted on as a message that Congress is willing to work closer with us. We're going to try to have a cease-fire and actually get things done. Guess what bill I got?" Tom could hear Josh's smile having turned into a smirk.

Tom paused for a moment and then said, "You mean …."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that your name isn't on it, but it's a Republican bill without all the crap that was added in the end to kill it – crap from both sides if you remember. I figured that you might want to see the President sign the Chesapeake Bay Restoration in person."

Tom Landis was flummoxed. "You could have picked anything and you picked mine?"

Josh laughed. "Actually, yours was the one I used as an example as a good bill that got killed by stupid infighting. Royce suggested it as a peace offering and I grabbed it with both hands."

"Robert Royce? We always got along."

"I know. You moderate Republicans are a dying breed. We're hoping to resurrect the species with all of this." The two laughed again.

"When?"

"Probably Thursday. The First Family is going back to New Hampshire for Spring Break to re-introduce Alexandria to the rest of the family." Josh paused. "Hey, let me put you on hold and I'll check to see exactly when it would be."

"Okay."

The phone clicked over to light music. Tom sat listening, marveling that something he had worked so hard for was actually going to happen – even after he left Congress.

Suddenly he heard the phone click again, "Former Congressman?"

"Deputy Chief of Staff?" Tom replied with some amused sarcasm.

"Thursday at 5:00 – it will be the last item on the President's agenda before he takes the vacation. Bring your wife. Afterwards we can go have a beer or two to celebrate. I'll corral a couple guys from here to go with us. What do you say?"

Tom smiled. "I'll check with my wife but it sounds good to me. She prefers wine though."

"Wine, beer, vodka – it's all good. One of you will have to stay sober enough to drive home though."

"We'll play rock, paper, scissors to figure out who gets to get sloshed. We'll be there at 4:30 Thursday."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Tom Landis and his wife were escorted to the West Wing. Upon seeing them, Donna Moss pushed a button on her phone. Instead of picking up, Josh called out of his office, "What?"

Tom smiled and shook his head and quietly reassured his wife.

Donna's face took on a look of exasperation. "Mr. Landis and his wife are here!" she called back.

Suddenly, the Josh Lyman was at his door. "Tom!" Pause. "Mrs. Tom!"

The two laughed. Mrs. Landis said, "You can call me Mary."

"Mary!" Josh smiled at her with his dimples and then addressed her husband. "Welcome back to the White House. You ready for this?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied.

Josh nodded and turned to his assistant. "Can you let Debbie know that Mr. Tom Landis, former Representative for the Maryland 5th and his wife have arrived to witness the Bill signing?"

Donna nodded and did it quietly. She listened and then hung up. "The President has invited Mr. and Mrs. Landis to the Oval Office at 4:40 for a short conversation before the bill signing."

Tom and Mary Landis were surprised. Tom hadn't been invited into the Oval when he was a Congressman. Josh looked at them and Tom said, "Certainly!"

Josh grinned and started leading them, chatting with Tom about what he'd been doing. Mary Landis was just overawed.

* * *

At 4:40, the President's Personal Secretary, in response to the President's bellow of "What's next?" got up and went to the door.

"Mr. Tom Landis, Former Representative Maryland 5th and his wife, Mary Landis." She turned and motioned them in.

The two entered to a smiling president walking over from his desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Landis! Welcome to the White House. How has your visit been so far?"

"It's been great, Mr. President, even if we just got here 15 minutes ago." Mrs. Landis echoed this. "It's an honor to meet you."

After shaking both of their hands, they were led over to the couch. "I heard that you wrote most of this bill."

"That's right. Josh and I worked a number of late nights working out the kinks before it got stuck in committee. That it came back was a shock to be certain."

"I understand. I was happy to hear that Josh and Congressman Royce worked out getting it back. A good bill I'm happy to sign. How has life been since leaving the House?" the President asked curiously.

Tom and Mary looked at each other and then Tom said, "It's actually be kind of nice. A couple of positions on different Boards, and I no longer have to fight with my coworkers constantly. I'm certain my wife is happy about that."

With a chuckle, Mary agreed. "He's much less of a grouch when he comes home" The three laughed. "And how has your family been since your daughter was returned? It was heartwarming to see such an unexpected occurrence."

Jed Bartlet smiled and both could see how happy he was. "It's been a joy. It's amazing how well she turned out with such a hard life. Her and Zoey have been together almost constantly and neither seems to mind."

"Some twins are just like that," Mary commented. "I can't imagine losing one of our children or finding one again after so many years of grief. Please give our best regards to your wife and family and our prayer that your blessing continues to bring you all joy."

Touched, the President nodded and took one of her hands in both of hers. "Thank you, Mrs. Landis. I will be certain to pass along your good words." He let go and sat back. "Mr. Landis? I have a question. Are your current plans set in stone?"

Curious, Tom looked at Mary and the two shrugged infinitesimally at each other. "Not really. We've a comfortable nest egg so finding a full time job hasn't been a priority. I had six years in the House so I will get a small pension when I retire, so looking for work has been about finding something I can believe in."

The President nodded. "How would you feel about coming to work for the Executive Branch?"

The two were taken aback. "What? … How?"

The President smiled. "When the Majority and Minority leaders get here for the bill signing, I'm going to let them know that I will be submitting your name for Senate Approval as the Region 3 EPA Director – the EPA Office that runs the Chesapeake Bay Project Office that will be overseeing this new law. How does that sound?"

* * *

At 5:00, representatives of the White House Press Corp were welcomed into the Oval Office. Unlike previous bill signings, instead of Democratic Congressmen and lobbyists who had pushed a bill, this time found the President seated at his desk with his Chief of Staff on one wide and his Deputy on the other. Arrayed behind and to the side were the Senate and House Majority Leadership to the left and the Senate and House Minority Leadership to the right. At the end of the Republicans was the Representative who had put the bill forward for this Congressional term along with Robert Royce. At the end of the Democrats was the current holder of the Maryland 5th.

If one was looking carefully, one would see the annoyance of the face of the Democratic incumbent for the Maryland 5th due solely to the presence, right behind the President, of the former Representative for the Maryland 5th, Republican Tom Landis, and his wife, Mary.

When the Honorable Representative had first arrived with his Party leadership he had made the faux pas of protesting the man's inclusion. The President had – politely – rebuked the man and had indicated that he was present with his personal invitation, this being such an important issue to him.

The President had further indicated that Mr. Landis was his nominee for the EPA Regional Director and the President expected speedy confirmation when the Senate reconvened.

The Minority leadership had given the rookie Congressman the stink-eye for making them look bad. He had resolved to keep his mouth shut.

The Minority and Majority leadership had then excused themselves for a moment for a brief discussion and, upon returning, had a quiet word with President Bartlet.

Both sides had seen the obvious excitement in the President's face and were happy with their extemporaneous bipartisan agreement.

The Press Secretary settled the reporters down and the President spoke.

"Good evening, and welcome to the White House. I know that it's a shock, but I don't have a huge, long speech for you today because as soon as we're done, it's time for the holiday to begin. And I have places to go and family to visit, as do these Honorable members of Congress."

The press laughed at the amusement coming from the President. The Senators and Representatives all chuckled as well.

"Today we have a bill which has been resurrected. In the last term, an earlier version got lost in committee. Unlike most bills which often no longer ever see the light of day, this one had been brought back because it is, as the Leadership from both Houses agree, a _good_ bill. And a necessary one.

"In decades past, we were not so careful with our natural resources and, unfortunately, many natural resources were tainted with long term pollution whose effect, at that time, were unknown. This is not a knock against business, or the people, or farmers, or anyone else, really, except our own shortsightedness.

"One of the premier resources in this area of the country is Chesapeake Bay. It is a prime foundation of the eco-system and the economy for several states and it has been suffering for a number of years.

"Because this involved many states, and many citizens, and many groups, it falls within the purview and jurisdiction of the Federal government to do something about it. And because of its importance, members of Congress, both past and present, have worked hard to write a bill which will ensure the preservation and restoration of this beautiful landmark so that our children and our children's children, and so forth into the long future, can benefit from it and enjoy its natural beauty.

"Republicans and Democrats have worked hard to ensure that it will be an effective bill. They have also worked hard to ensure that the costs of this bill shall put no extra pressure upon the US taxpayer – it is, as we say in government, revenue neutral. We're not going to make any money off of it – but we won't lose money on it either or have to pull funding from other, important programs that are currently running under the laws as put forth by Congress and sighed by the Executive.

"And so, today, I sign this bill, the Chesapeake Bay Restoration Project into law."

The President, with a flourish, carefully signed the bill. As was often the case, several pens were used to sign different letters in his name.

When it was done, he held it up and allowed the Press to take a picture of the bill with himself and all the witnesses in the frame. They also took pictures of him handing out all but one of the pens. Tom Landis, who was the only one who hadn't got a pen, looked both slightly upset and slightly curious all at once.

"Now, usually that would be it and we would be pushing you out. But we have one more item of business to take care of." He motioned to Josh Lyman who took the folded item he had been holding and handed it to President Bartlet.

The President stood and motioned to the door. The remaining members of the Senior Staff arrived, along with the Administrator of the EPA, who held cabinet-rank.

The President turned and said, "Mr. Thomas Alan Landis, please step forth."

In confusion, Tom Landis looked around and saw the Leadership of both Houses smiling at him encouragingly, both Democratic AND Republican.

The President opened the folio in front of him and said, "With the importance of the appointment of an EPA Director for Region 3 given the newly signed Chesapeake Bay Restoration, and due to the fact that Congress is in recess at the moment, I, Josiah Edward Bartlet, President of the United States, and with full notification to the Leadership of the US Senate, hereby employ my Constitutional authority to make a recess appointment. I will now re-administer the Oath."

The President opened the folio and said, "Repeat after me …."

The Press took a number of photos as Tom Landis gave his Oath of Office.

"I, Thomas Alan Landis, … do solemnly swear … that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States … against all enemies, foreign and domestic; … that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; … that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; … and that I will … well and faithfully … discharge the duties of the office … on which I am about to enter. … So help me God."

"Thomas Landis, reposing special trust and confidence in your integrity, prudence and ability, I designate you to the post of Environmental Protection Agency Region 3 Director. And I do authorize you to execute and fulfill the duties of that office with all the powers and privileges and subject to the conditions prescribed. It is affirmed by my signature..."

The president signed the order with the final pen he had used to sign the bill. He handed this pen to Tom.

"and affixed with the Seal of the United States."

The President accepted the Seal from Josh and stamped the Certificate. He put the seal down on his desk and closed the folio.

"And it is done so on this day and in this place." He handed the folio with the certificate to Tom who gave a brilliant smile.

"Congratulations." The President was the first to shake his hand and he allowed the Press to take a picture of that.

Every member of the Leadership also shook Tom's hand. He thanked each of them.

The President looked around and said, "Okay folks. We're done. I need a moment of the Leadership's time for a private matter, but the rest of you folks should get the heck out of my office." The President grinned at the Press and Senior staff. "They'll be out in a minute for you to hound. Thank God, I'm going to New Hampshire for the break. Tom, talk to your boss there about when you start – I suggest two weeks at the most or the whole recess appointment thing will make me a liar and we can't have that."

The press laughed as they exited, as did Tom and Mary Landis, who left with Josh Lyman. The EPA Director followed the couple so that they could speak before they left the White House.

When only the Leadership and Leo were left, he looked at them and said, "This isn't a politics thing. Alex especially hasn't yet spoken to the press but both of my youngest daughters felt it was proper to thank you personally for your proclamation." He nodded to Leo who went to the door to the Chief of Staff's office and opened it. In walked the twin sisters.

Alex was nervous but said, "Hello, folks. I'm Alexandria Bartet and I wanted to thank you for your kind words, especially about my sister and what she did."

The Leadership was pleasantly surprised and honestly felt that this wasn't a political move at all.

Say what you would about the Bartlets, but they came off as very genuine. The group was happy to meet the girls and exchange kind words.

* * *

Josh led the way back to the office area. Tom had spoken briefly with the EPA Director and made an appointment for the Monday a week after Easter Monday to begin his integration into the Agency.

Josh was grinning as he walked past Communications. "Sam! Toby! CJ! Come out with us. I'm taking Tom and his wife out for a beer … well, wine for the Mrs. because that's what she likes. But beer for the rest of us."

CJ paused and said, "I'll come out but I'm getting a Grasshopper."

Sam looked over and said, "That sounds good!"

Toby paused and looked at Tom and back to Josh. "Josh. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Confused Josh replied, "Umm. No?"

Toby, looking amusedly exasperated said, "They're Republicans!" All could see his was ribbing the new Federal employee.

Josh grinned and shrugged. "Well, no one's perfect. Besides, he works for us now."

Tom looked mockingly annoyed, Mary giggled and Toby mock glared again. "Fine. But only one beer. Maybe two." He paused. "We'll see." He turned and stopped and then turned back, "But I'm having Scotch. And you're buying. Well the first round anyway." He went back into his office to shut it down.

"Okay. Whatever." Josh groused quietly.

Tom and Mary laughed at the staff members.


	15. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While my muse is pondering the next chapter of my current fic, I did rewatch a few West Wing episodes and did a reread of one of my own fics – this is a fairly cheerful one and I considered what should come next. The time period for this is "Commencement" and "25" – where Zoe gets kidnapped. I think with a twin, things would be slightly different. And I will be using an idea from another fic I wrote regarding the Vice President – because it works.

Alexandria Bartlett, Alex to her friends, was out with her sister Zoe and a few friends celebrating her sister's graduation. Her own schooling was going to take more time because she hadn't had the wherewithal to attend as many classes so quickly. And so, she wouldn't graduate until the next year.

Along with her sister, there was also that pompous ass who was Zoe's boyfriend, Jean-Paul, whom Alex really didn't personally like. It was her sister's life, so she kept her opinion to herself. But the boy creeped her out.

However, they also had Abby Scutio with them. The somewhat older woman was a close friend and was always up for a party, despite being a government employee. Since Abby had helped reconnect the two sisters both had an immediate connection with her and she was a good friend.

Zoe was laughing at something Jean-Paul was whispering in her ear. Finally Zoe stood up. "I need to run to the ladies room. I'll be right back." Alex nodded. Zoe turned to Jean-Paul and said, "Get me another Margarita while I'm gone." Jean-Paul nodded to her happily.

Alex was actually alarmed at that. Unlike her sister who had grown up in a loving family and who had people protecting her for the last several years, Alex had grown up in foster care and then in a homeless shelter. She knew how depraved people could get, even people who were 'trusted' for one reason or another. And so, although she didn't look like it, she paid careful attention to what was going on.

And so, when the waitress had delivered the drink to the "charming young man" Alex took pains to appear to look away. And of the side of her eye, she saw Jean-Paul look around and then drop something in Zoe's drink.

Unlike Zoe who chafed at the restrictions put on her and having a Secret Service detail, Alex actually found security in having people look after her. And so, in a split instant decision, she reached into her pocket and pushed the panic button. She also immediately, without seeming hurried, went over to Abby who was dancing.

"Abby!"

Abby Scutio was, at that moment, dancing with another girl; Abby didn't care, she was having fun and she didn't assume a dance was an invitation into someone's bed. She heard the urgency in Alex's voice and looked over. Alex looked nervous. She immediately stopped dancing and asked, "What is it, Alex?"

"I just pushed my panic button. I saw Jean-Paul drop something into Zoe's drink before she came back from the bathroom."

Abby Scutio was, like Alex, completely familiar with the darker side of human interaction. She immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a small evidence bag (she was a lab tech – sue her if someone didn't like it).

She immediately started walking over to Zoe and Jean-Paul, a smile plastered on her face. Zoe was already looking a little out of it. And so Abby didn't even pause as she stopped next to the couple and with a smile on her face grabbed the glass right out of Zoe's hand and dropped it into the plastic bag.

Zoe reacted, wondering why Abby had done that. Jean-Paul, however, looked both angry and nervous.

Suddenly, the music in the club stopped and there was a loud voice. "Secret Service! Nobody move!"

Abby Scutio, while keeping an eye on the suddenly very frightened French boy, called out into the suddenly silent club, "OVER HERE!"

Most people looked away toward the agents – Jean-Paul saw the viciously smirking woman did not let her eyes wander from him once. As soon as she saw the agents out of her peripheral vision she said, "My name is Abby Scutio, I work for NCIS. Alexandria Bartlett reported that she saw Jean-Paul, her sister's boyfriend, sneak something into her drink. I grabbed the drink and dropped it into the evidence bag in my hand. Would someone arrest this guy right the hell now? I will keep the evidence until things are resolved and I can sign it over."

Jean-Paul, looking frightened and betrayed, was suddenly almost tackled. Zoe, looking horrified, was suddenly surrounded. Alex had found her way next to her sister and looked like she wouldn't be separated by anyone.

The club was shockingly silent as the Secret Service agents worked to secure the scene and their principals. An alert went out that Bookbag and Gemini were located and were with agents. And it was only because of the silence that those in the club heard the sound of gunfire outside the club.

Very tense now, the agents looked around and saw the most defensible area in the club and rushed the women over to that area, waving their guns threateningly at anyone who moved.

One of those within the club suddenly pulled a weapon and the Secret Service agents did as they were trained to do: They dropped him immediately. There were sudden screams.

_A few minutes earlier …_

The Secret Service agent was watching the board. While they didn't anticipate anything, they knew that there were members of the First Family out and about and so they were very watchful.

Suddenly, an alert lit up and an alarm sounded.

The agent immediately hit the broadcast button. "CODE RED! CODE RED! ALERT FROM GEMINI! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CODE RED CODE RED!"

Immediately, there was a large disturbance within the office. Resources were being dispatched. A voice came over the radio. "Location?"

The monitoring agent immediately looked at the GPS locator – far more sophisticated than anything available to civilians – and gave the location.

Immediately Secret Service agents, DC police, and FBI were ordered into action.

The kidnappers were waiting down the alley, watching for their inside man to come out with the girl. They had been planning this for months. The additional sister would be a distraction but they were ordered to take her – and kill one sister or the other if necessary. They only needed one.

Suddenly, they heard sirens rushing from nearby locations. They were too close to run and so they tried to hide themselves within the van. Hopefully, this was something else.

However, their hopes were dashed when they saw the cars appear and pull up around the club where their abductee was located.

More and more police vehicles were arriving by the moment and they knew that soon there would be too many to get away from. And so after a quick word, the driver slid into the driver seat and attempted to casually start the van and drive off.

Luck was not with them. One of the agents had spotted the suspicious van and immediately alerted the other cars. Over the police radios they heard the description of the van they were in. Those within the van immediately reached for the pistols and rifles while the driver made a frantic attempt to escape.

Suddenly, the van shook as the felt another vehicle plow them in. One of those in the back was knocked out, as was the driver. The remaining three collected themselves and tried to open the door and shoot those that were trying to stop them.

The last sound heard by those attempting to fight was the hail of bullets that were now coming toward them.

Frantic club-goers were panicking. Many had dropped at the sound of gunfire. Others were attempting to flee. Abby Scutio looked frantically about and saw that no one else seemed to be pointing a gun toward them and the Secret Service were having no luck getting everyone to stop moving. And so she did something that was entirely reactionary – but it happened to work.

Abby called to the agents, "I'm going to try something." She pulled the noisemaker from her pocket. As she was not looking toward the agents and those present knew she was law enforcement, none reacted. Abby had this to blast into any attacker's ear – it was very disorientating. However, it was perfect for this circumstance. And so she sounded the air horn.

The screams suddenly cut off. "LISTEN UP! WHATEVER HAPPENING OUTSIDE IS OUTSIDE! THE BAD GUYS ARE DOWN INSIDE! IT'S SAFER TO STAY WHERE YOU ARE! IF ANYONE COMES IN THE AGENTS WILL NEED TO PROTECT YOU SO IT'S BETTER IF YOU NOT DISTRACT THEM!" When she saw that everyone was listening, she dropped her voice only a tiny bit. "We will wait inside until the Secret Service gives the all clear! When that happens, NOBODY start moving! The agents will be taking the criminal out, as well as those they are protecting! I will also be taken out so that one of the agents can take me directly to my lab so that I can find out what was put into the drink that is currently in my evidence bag! Once that happens, CALMLY wait until the police start releasing you! Any witnesses will need to stay put so that they can get your statement!" And a moment's thought she said, "THANK YOU for your cooperation! Let's keep everyone else safe tonight! That is all!"

And such was the force of her personality that the club immediately calmed. Everyone waited in silence for any more sounds coming from outside. There were a few murmurs but they were remarkably few.

Everyone observed the agents suddenly listening to their earbuds and suddenly stilled. One of the agents called out. "Outside is all clear! Let us take those mentioned out and the agents and the police will start releasing you as quickly as possible!" He nodded to his fellow agents and then activated his microphone. He gave terse directions.

The twins were moved first into an ambulance that was waiting outside – Zoe was going for immediate treatment. Jean-Paul was frogmarched outside and put into a Secret Service SUV. Abby was escorted out and put into another SUV. The sirens blared as she was taken directly to the Navy yard and her laboratory.

Jed Bartett was with his wife at the residence. After having given the commencement speech, he was relaxing. He was only a little worried about his daughters out celebrating, but that was normal. He and his wife were together. It was too bad that neither of the older sisters could have stayed but they had to immediately get back to their jobs and lives after the graduation ceremony.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Secret Service agents immediately entered. Somewhat alarmed, the President asked, "What is it?"

"Sir. There was an alert from the club where your daughters were. From all indications it was a kidnapping attempt. Because of the apparently organized nature of it, the White House is on lockdown."

Abbey immediately asked, "How are the girls?" She sounded scared.

"We're waiting for details."

Ron Butterfield and several more agents arrived as was standard when there might be a threat. The First Couple sat nervously waiting.

Ron's cell phone rang. He immediately answered it and listened. It took several long moments. "Thank you. How long until we can move?" "I'll alert Eagle. Call me with details as they come in. Thank you." He closed his phone and turned to the first couple.

"There was an attempt to drug Zoe which was spotted by Alexandria. She immediately pushed her panic button. One perpetrator was immediately apprehended and another was taken out when he attempted to pull a weapon. A group waiting outside in a van attempted to escape when they saw the lights and heard sirens. They were stopped and three of the five people waiting were killed when they attempted an armed confrontation. Two were rendered unconscious when a police vehicle was used to stop them from escaping. They are being taken under guard to be treated. When the initial all clear was sounded, your daughters were immediately placed in an ambulance. Your daughter, Zoe, is starting to show some effects and immediate steps were taken to reduce those. The living suspect has been taken to our holding facility. Ms. Abigail Scutio of NCIS, who was out with the twins, has been taken to her lab to immediately analyze the drink residue to find out what she was drugged with. The perimeter will be secured in ten minutes. Once that is done, your motorcade can be dispatched to GW which is where your daughters were being taken."

Both the President and the First Lady felt both enormous relief that the attempt was unsuccessful and extreme worry over the threat their daughters had been under. They immediately prepared to be taken to GW.

They frantically got ready to go and waited with nervous hearts for the perimeter to be declared safe. As soon as the word was given, they were hustled down to the motorcade.

As soon as they were on the road and after the two had calmed somewhat the President asked, "Who was the person who attempted to drug my daughter?"

Knowing it would upset him but knowing the boy was in custody, Ron answered. "Jean-Paul Pierre. He will be interrogated immediately. Immediate questioning resulted in him claiming it was XTC."

Their stomachs dropped. Abbey knew that Zoe would feel particularly betrayed when she came out of it. Jed wanted to send the 82nd Airborne to take the boy out. He cursed for a moment about Zoe and Charlie having broken up – Jed Bartlett trusted Charlie immensely and could never stand that frog ponce.

Abbey was shocked out of her worry for a moment as she listened to him. "Jed! You know you can't control your daughters' lives."

He looked at his wife and she, for the first time since the alert, felt some amusement when he replied, "I am once again seriously considering building a moat around the White House with alligators for any males that want to date my daughters."

It was amusing for Abbey to note that Ron Butterfield seemed to look agreeable to the suggestion. She could only roll her eyes.

When they arrived at GW they were immediately ushered inside to find their youngest daughter waiting nervously looking upset. When she saw her parents she immediately rushed over and latched on to her mother.

Ron Butterfield answered his phone and President Bartlett, from where he was standing with his arms once again around his wife and daughter, looked over curiously. Ron nodded and said, "Thank you. I'll inform the hospital staff." He immediately motioned an agent to pay attention so that they could tell the nurses.

At that Abbey and Alex also looked at Ron. With a serious look he said, "Preliminary findings from the Mass Spectrometer test done at the Navy Yard by Ms. Scutio indicate it wasn't XTC but GHB. Jean-Paul also seems to be under the effect of GHB. A more detailed analysis will be complete in a couple of hours."

The other agent rushed off to alert the staff while the First Family members present were horrified and outraged. Alex turned to her parents. "I'm so sorry! I saw him drop it in her drink and pushed the panic button. I should have prevented her from drinking it instead of alerting Abby!" She felt very guilty.

Before her parents said anything Rob Butterfield immediately disagreed. "Ms. Bartlett, you handled this situation perfectly. Due to who put the drug in Zoe's drink, it was unlikely to be an immediately fatal drug. You have no training and so you immediately alerted your detail using your panic button and went to the most competent person on the scene to deal with it. If you had confronted Jean-Paul and prevented Zoe from drinking it the other suspect could have noticed and pulled the gun he had on him before the agents were surrounding the two of you. You did not cause this. This was done by a sick and twisted individual who was trying to take advantage of Zoe. That there were those who were waiting to take advantage meant it was much more dangerous than you or even he probably knew. You did everything you could to protect your sister. You should be very proud of yourself."

The President and First Lady immediately echoed Ron's sentiment and they thanked their daughter profusely for keeping her head and doing the right thing. Still someone new to having people who loved her, she almost glowed under the praise when she had just earlier been feeling so guilty. She immediately was feeling better about herself.

Meanwhile, the White House situation room was moving at full bore. Leo had been alerted and, although he truly wanted to be at GW with his goddaughter and her parents and sister, he knew that someone had to keep an eye on what was going on.

"So have we figured out who these guys were?"

"The two who were knocked unconscious haven't been identified yet. Nor have the three in the van who were killed. The one who was killed inside the club was an Algerian national who was on the DC radar as a drug dealer." Nancy McNally was careful to give the known details versus the suspected details. "I will say this: The five in the van _seem_ to be of Middle Eastern descent."

Leo went cold. "Bahji?"

Nancy sighed. "We don't know. But it's possible."

Leo considered that. "Was it the five-man cell that was on your radar already?"

She shook her head. "No."

Leo considered that. "Can we move on the group in radar? They might be involved and the President is going to be apoplectic. You weren't here for the incident with the plane shot down but his personal physician was on board and one of those killed – and the President had to be talked down from a full-on invasion. This is his daughter."

Nancy McNally immediately understood. "Let me get on the line with the FBI and see if we can get those guys into custody."

Leo nodded. He stood up and moved from the table to make a call.

Josh Lyman answered his phone. Although no one was in the office, he had heard reports of something happening and so he was on the way back to the White House. He glanced at his caller ID and then answered it. "Leo. What's going on?"

"Attempted kidnapping of one or both of the twins. There might be complications. Where are we on a VP?"

"We're still putting together a short list. We want someone who can win in the next election."

Leo nodded to himself. "Depending on what happens with this, we might need a VP right the hell now. So I need a name of someone who can do the job but who won't scare the Republicans. I need a name right now."

Josh thought quickly. He even pulled off to the side of the street so he could think and not drive. "We need someone with gravitas but who won't run in three years." He paused for a long moment and had a Eureka moment. "Stackhouse. He was going to run as an Independent – and he would have pulled quite a bit of the Democratic vote. He dropped out and endorsed the President. He could do the job – and he'll stand his ground and do what he thinks is right even in the face of impossible pressure to do something else. He's the guy that won't run in three years but who can do the job."

Leo considered that for a long moment. "I'm going straight from the situation room to GW where Zoe is being treated. Assume it's going to be Stackhouse and figure out what we have to do to get him through in the next few days. And get CJ and Toby in to handle the press about the kidnapping."

Josh considered that. "It's going to be a long night."

Leo went and sat down at the table. "I need to go to the President right now. We need to find out ASAP who did this and we need a plan to appropriately respond. And we need it tonight."

Nancy and Fitzwallace looked at each other and back to Leo. Nancy said, "Won't the President be worried it will look like personal revenge?"

Leo stood up and said with stoic resolve. "That's why he's not going to be in the room while you make a plan and put it together. We're going to handle other factors ASAP. That's why I need to go see the President right now." Leo immediately left to move to get a car to take him to GW.

By the time Leo made it to the hospital, initial treatment had been finished and she was under observation. The first family had been allowed in to see Zoe. She was out of it but would likely be able to be moved back to the residence in two to three hours. The Secret Service wanted the First Family back in the White House ASAP.

Leo, walking to the area where he was told Zoe was being treated, saw Charlie waiting with the Secret Service detail. "When did you get here?"

Charlie replied, "I saw the ruckus and recognized the procedures for something dealing with the President or First Family. I came here immediately."

Leo nodded. "Any word?"

"They were just allowed in. I'm waiting because it's family only right now."

Leo considered that. "Did they say to wait out here?"

Charlie shook his head. "When they were told they could go in they just moved."

Leo nodded, smirking to himself a little bit. "I think that if you had asked the President would have said to go with them. Anyway, I need to see my goddaughter and to speak to the President. So come in with me."

Charlie considered refusing – but he was really worried and so let Leo order him inside. He followed the man in the door.

Alex was standing next to Zoe's bed as their Mom was looking her over. She looked when the door open and she saw Leo followed by Charlie. "Uncle Leo!" She immediately rushed over and threw her arms around him. To her more than any of the other First Children, Leo was almost like another parent and she didn't try to hide this at all.

Leo closed his eyes briefly as he hugged Alexandria to him. After a long moment he pulled back and said, "You did good, kid. You looked out for your sister and you saved her and likely you and the agents guarding you girls from a very bad situation. I'm proud of you."

Alex beamed under the praise.

Still wrapped around Alexandria, Leo asked, "How's she doing?"

Abbey, who was watching the interaction with a smile, replied, "She's going to be okay. The paramedics took immediate steps which minimized the reaction. She's coming home in a couple of hours."

Leo nodded grimly in satisfaction and let go of his goddaughter. "Mr. President, I need to speak to you."

Jed looked at Leo's face and noted the serious expression. He nodded and turned to Zoe. Speaking to her as though she was aware even if she was dazed he said, "I'll be right back, kiddo. I have to go talk to Leo." Zoe just looked at him with a blank expression.

The President followed Leo to a small room nearby. "What's going on?"

Leo inwardly sighed. "We don't have all the details yet, but this looks like it might be terrorism. We're thinking a Bahji cell."

The President stilled. "How certain are we?" A rage was building in him at that.

"The five guys waiting seem to be Middle Eastern. The drug dealer who sold the drug that the kid thought was XTC was an Algerian national. This was planned. If it is a Bahji cell, we're going to have to respond."

The President took a long look at Leo and then started pacing. Leo heard his boss and friend start cursing under his breath. Suddenly he stopped. "Do you know I warned Zoey about this type of thing happening three years ago? About her being drugged and kidnapped somewhere with a gun to her head resulting in the US military being run by a terrified father rather than a Commander-in-Chief? I told her this was the nightmare scenario. And now thanks to Hoynes not being able to keep it in his pants," the tone of the President's voice became more angry as he spoke, "we don't even have a VP I can turn this over to! This! This is the nightmare!"

Leo, in an attempt to lance the anger, said, "Then it's a good thing that Alexandria saw it and stopped it from happening."

The President immediately felt a vast relief and a lot of affection for his recently-found daughter. "We're going to be doing something really nice for her. I don't know what, but she's going to know how thankful we are."

Leo nodded. "As far as a VP goes, Josh thinks and I concur that the Republicans won't give us someone who can run in three years. So we decided to go for someone we think can do the job who we can get right now. I demanded a name and he gave me Stackhouse."

The President paused for a long moment, his mind moving at lightning speed. After a long moment to consider all the ramifications he said, "He's a miserable old crank – but he's a bulldog when it comes to principle. Get me on the phone with him as soon as we get back to the White House. Start working on it right now."

Leo nodded. "We'll have a plan as soon as you walk in the office in the morning."

The two men went back to Zoe's room. The President immediately went and hugged his youngest again.

Leo was watching when his phone rang. "Leo McGarry." He paused. "Get the Secret Service to brief you on details. Don't give out the kid's name and don't give out any details on the kidnappers except that there was a drug dealer involved and a group of people who were waiting to kidnap one or both of the youngest daughters. Due to the observational skills of one of the daughters the Secret Service was alerted instantly. The Secret Service, with the assistance of an NCIS employee on the scene, the DC Police, and the FBI, foiled the plot. There have been some arrests. Details to follow as the investigation takes place." He listened for a long moment and then those watching saw Leo's face light up a bit. "I'll tell the President and the rest of them. Tell him good luck and we're pulling for them. Thanks CJ."

He hung up and looked over to the First Family and Charlie. "Andy is giving birth right now. Toby is with her."

Good news was instantly welcome. It lightened up the atmosphere immediately. Abbey said, "I can't wait to see the twins. I wonder if they have the names picked out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse stopped here. I may come back to it.


End file.
